Emergency Distraction
by clarione
Summary: Kacau karena memiliki peruntungan yang mengerikan dengan laki-laki, Sakura ingin kembali bisa berpikir jernih dan berdiri benar. Ia butuh pengalihan dari kehidupan asmaranya yang mirip bencana, dan mengambil residensi di Instalasi Gawat Darurat rasanya adalah pilihan yang tepat. Kebetulan distraksi yang ia cari ada pada seorang Kakashi Hatake. [Kakasaku, hospital!AU]
1. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I wish I did. But I don't. Masashi Kisimoto does. I don't take any profit from this fic.

 **Warning:** profanity

 **Note(s):** hanya untuk meperjelas (dan karena ada yang bertanya), di sini Sakura berusia 23 tahun, Kakashi dan Shizune 33 tahun, Genma 36 tahun, Mei 38 tahun dan Tsunade 42 tahun. Dan maaf juga saya bikin error, ternyata masa residensi untuk dokter di Jepang itu hanya dua tahun. Jadi seseorang baru bisa dipanggil dokter jika sudah sekolah kedokteran selama 6 tahun (kira-kira 4 tahun pematangan materi dan 2 tahun praktik) dan menyelesaikan internship/residensi di bagian mana pun yang diinginkan di rumah sakit. Setelah itu jika ingin mendapat lisensi mereka harus mengikuti ujian dari pemerintah, dan jika ingin mengambil spesialisasi mereka bisa melanjutkan sekolah lagi selama 4-5 tahun.

Selamat membaca xD

* * *

Sakura Haruno bukanlah orang yang bisa kau lihat sekilas kemudian abaikan, pikir Tsunade. Ia cerdas dan penyabar, teliti dan hati-hati, ia _tahu_ jika ia _tidak_ mengetahui segalanya dan pikirannya selalu terbuka kepada hal baru. Ia pekerja keras dan penuh determinasi. Ia tidak mudah menyerah.

Ia langsung diterima di Universitas Miyazaki begitu lulus sekolah menengah atas, menyelesaikan pendidikannya dalam waktu lima tahun (setahun lebih cepat daripada mahasiswa yang tidak pernah mengulang kelas) dan selalu menempati peringkat pertama di kelasnya. Skor nasionalnya pun selalu bagus. Ia satu-satunya aplikan yang memenuhi standar untuk semua program residensi di rumah sakit, termasuk bagian radiologi yang terkenal ketat dan tidak menerima sembarang lulusan mahasiswa kedokteran.

Jadi mengapa ia memilih Instalasai Gawat Darurat untuk program residensinya? Kenapa ia hanya menarget lisensi untuk menjadi dokter umum supaya bisa membuka klinik kecil di daerah sepi? Bukan berarti Tsunade meremehkan dokter umum, tetapi Sakura mempunyai potensi dan Tsunade tidak percaya jika menjadi dokter umum adalah ujung dari potensinya. Ia bisa melakukan yang lebih baik, dan Tsunade berfirasat jika Sakura sendiri merasa seperti itu. Tetapi sesuatu menahannya. Tsunade tidak tahu apa, dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara supaya ia bisa mengetahuinya. Tetapi jika melihat bagaimana caranya Sakura bekerja di IGD, hampir terlihat obsesif, Tsunade mempunyai kesan jika itu adalah sebuah pengalihan. Sakura melarikan diri dari sesuatu dengan mencurahkan seluruh waktu dan pikirannya untuk bekerja di IGD. Ia tidak pernah mengambil cuti. Ia dengan senang hati mengisi tempat dokter jaga yang lain dan bisa bekerja 3x24 jam tanpa berhenti.

Tsunade tahu soal permasalahan kehidupan asmaranya dari Shizune, tetapi Tsunade tidak yakin jika itu satu-satunya faktor yang membuat Sakura tidak mau berkembang. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang lebih dalam, lebih tua, mungkin juga akar dari kurangnya ambisi dan rasa percaya diri dalam dirinya. Tetapi sekali lagi, Tsunade tidak tahu apa persisnya. Dan walaupun ingin, ia tidak bisa begitu saja mempsikoanalisa dokter muda di bawah pengawasannya. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas profesionalisme. Dia bukan murid Tsunade, bukan pula temannya. Ia takut melewati batas dengan memaksa Sakura membuka dirinya.

Tetapi Tsunade peduli kepadanya, sangat. Jadi ketika Shizune membuat rencana untuk mencomblangkan Sakura dengan Kakashi, Tsunade mendukungnya. Mungkin jika seseorang bisa membuatnya merasa bahagia, Sakura bisa memahami dirinya dengan lebih jernih, dan Tsunade tidak bisa memikirkan orang lain untuk peran itu selain Kakashi, seseorang dengan kehidupan asmara yang tidak lebih baik dari Sakura setelah pertunangannya sebelum ini gagal. Mereka sama-sama masih muda—yah, mungkin Kakashi _tidak_ semuda itu, tetapi jika dibandingkan dengan Tsunade ia tidak bisa disebut tua—dan segala hal masih mungkin bagi keduanya. Masih terlalu dini bagi mereka untuk menutup hati dan memandang dunia dengan pahit. Masih terlalu dini bagi mereka untuk menjadi _sepertinya._

Tadi sore ketika Tsunade menelepon Shizune dan memberitahunya tentang Sakura dan Kakashi beserta kejadian yang membuat mereka dekat, Shizune sama bersemangatnya dengannya. Sepertinya sesuatu yang lebih berkuasa di atas sana mendahului dan mengambil alih pekerjaan mereka untuk mendekatkan Sakura dan Kakashi. Dan jika mengingat bagaimana cara mereka menatap satu sama lain, sepertinya ia dan Shizune tidak akan ikut campur lebih dalam.

Tsunade menyeringai.

Tetapi ia tetap membutuhkan rencana B jika hal-hal yang terjadi nanti tidak sejalan dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Ia menutup cetakan skripsi berjudul _'DNA Mitokondrial dalam Reperfusi-Iskhemia Jantung'_ yang ia cetak diam-diam dari _file_ milik Sakura, menaruhnya ke dalam laci nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, kemudian mengambil ponsel dan menghubungkan dirinya dengan nomor seseorang.

"Halo, Shikaku. Ini aku," katanya, ketika nada tunggu sambungan berakhir dan seseorang menjawab panggilannya.

* * *

Tidak ada banyak hal yang bisa membuat Sakura takut di dunia ini. Ia tidak menjerit ketika menonton film horor, tidak panik ketika melihat darah, tidak memiliki fobia apa pun yang bisa membuat hidupnya sulit. Ia tidak bisa berenang tetapi bukan berarti ia takut air. Ibunya terkadang bisa menjadi sangat menakutkan jika sedang marah, tetapi itu tidak membuatnya merasa dingin dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki seperti saat ini.

"Ah, ternyata ini benar kau, Sakura. Kebetulan sekali."

Napas Sakura tercekat dan suara yang ia keluarkan terasa mencekam. "Kabuto-senpai?"

Pria berambut putih dengan kacamata bundar itu tersenyum. "Aku mencarimu, Sakura. Tadinya aku ingin ke apartemenmu. Aku tidak menyangka akan menemukanmu di sini."

Sakura meng embuskan napas panjang, berusaha mengomando tubuhnya kembali, setelah itu mendesis rendah, "Kau mencariku, Senpai? Kenapa? Bukannya kita sudah selesai ketika kau berkata tidak ingin berurusan denganku lagi delapan bulan yang lalu? Ketika kau memberitahuku kita tidak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya?" Semua ketakutan Sakura kini bertransformasi sepenuhnya menjadi amarah dan kepahitan. "Ketika kau berkata jika kau menemukan perempuan lain yang tidak cerewet sepertiku?"

Ia bisa melihat Kabuto mati-matian mempertahankan sikap tidak terpengaruhnya. "Sakura, tenanglah."

Sakura meludahkan responsnya seolah mulutnya penuh racun. "Aku baru akan tenang jika kau menyingkir dari hadapanku, Senpai."

"Aku hanya ingin bicara." Kabuto mencubit pangkal hidungnya. "Kumohon?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi," tegas Sakura, rahangnya mengeras. "Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu lagi. Kau bisa kembali kepada pacara barumu dan minum hingga liver-mu hancur, Senpai. Aku tidak peduli."

Sakura berbalik dan mulai mengambil langkah untuk menuruni tangga ketika Kabuto berkata, "Aku menyesal, Sakura."

Dan Kabuto terdengar serius dengan ucapannya. Sakura berhenti.

"Mari cari tempat yang lebih tenang, oke? Kita jadi tontonan orang sekarang."

* * *

Mereka keluar dari statsiun dan mulai meniti trotoar, Sakura berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Kabuto sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri karena kedinginan. Mereka kini melewati minimarket tempat Sakura belanja kemarin, kemudian masuk ke taman di mana ia bertemu dengan Naruto, juga kemarin. Sakura mengerutkan dahi ketika Kabuto menunjuk bangku di samping kolam pasir, tetapi mengikutinya tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia bersedia mengikuti keinginan Kabuto, tidak tahu apa yang ia cari darinya. Rasanya sakit berada di dekat Kabuto, tetapi ia tidak bisa berpaling.

"Sakura, duduklah."

"Tidak." Ia menyilangkan lengan di dada, barang bawaannya ia taruh di samping kakinya. "Mari buat ini cepat, Senpai. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Kabuto tahu waktu ketika ia tidak bisa memaksa. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku dengar kau sedang mengambil masa intern di rumah sakit Konoha?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Sesuatu yang seharusnya kaulakukan juga, Senpai, jika saja kau tidak terlalu peduli dengan minuman-minumanmu, jika saja kau tidak terlalu terobsesi untuk menghancurkan tubuhmu sendiri." Sakura menatapnya pahit. "Kau tidak selalu seperti _ini,_ Senpai."

"Aku tahu, dan karena itu aku ingin berubah. Aku akan berhenti minum." Sakura pasti akan mempercayainya jika ia tidak mencium aroma tajam alkohol menguar dari mulutnya, jika saja ia tidak mendengar janji kosong itu berkali-kali di masa lalu. Ia mendengus. "Aku akan berhenti minum untukmu."

Sakura tertawa, tidak terdengar humor di sana sedikit pun. "Apa yang terjadi dengan pacar barumu, Senpai? Dia lebih cerewet dariku?"

Kabuto mengembuskan napas frustrasi. "Tolong jangan bersikap sulit seperti ini, Sakura."

Kata-kata itu mengembalikan amarah Sakura dengan kekuatan penuh. "Lalu apa yang kauharapkan, Senpai? Aku berlutut dan memohon agar kau mau menerimaku lagi?"

"Aku ingin kesempatan kedua."

Sakura memejamkan mata. "Kau sudah kehilangan kesempatan keduamu dulu."

"Kalau begitu kesempatan yang lain?"

Sakura mengerang. "Tidak. Tidak ada kesempatan yang lain juga."

Kabuto memberinya tatapan memelas yang menyedihkan. "Tidakkah kau mencintaiku, Sakura?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Senpai. Seharusnya kau tahu itu, kau terlalu larut dengan minuman-minumanmu sehingga tidak menyadarinya," jawab sakura lirih.

"Lalu mengapa kita tidak mencoba lagi?"

"Karena, Senpai," rahang Sakura mengetat, "kita akan kembali kepada siklus yang dulu. Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dari alkoholmu, dan aku akan menderita, dan kita akan saling menyakiti satu sama lain sampai kita berdua sama-sama hancur. Dan jika itu sampai terjadi lagi, kita akan saling membenci. Dan aku tidak menginginkan itu. Aku sangat mengagumimu, Senpai. Kau adalah seniorku di universitas dan calon dokter yang begitu hebat. Setidaknya aku ingin mempertahankan bayanganmu yang seperti itu, bayangan dari pria yang kucintai. Kau bukan lagi orang itu, Senpai."

Kabuto terdiam untuk beberapa saat, Sakura tidak bisa membaca raut wajahnya. Tetapi kemudian ia memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan dan berkata pilu, "Kau sangat kejam, Sakura. Sangat-sangat kejam."

Sakura menelan ludah, dadanya terasa sesak. "Maafkan aku, Senpai. Aku tidak bisa memberi kita kesempatan kedua. Aku sangat lelah."

"Apakah ada orang lain?"

Sakura ingin sekali membenturkan kepala Kabuto ke aspal. "Itu bukan urusanmu, Senpai."

Kemudian Kabuto menyeringai, kejam dan bengis dan membuat Sakura bertanya kembali mengapa ia bersedia mengikuti pria ini. Sakura merasakan ketakutannya kembali. "Tidak ada, bukan? Aku tahu itu. Tidak akan ada laki-laki yang ingin mendekatimu, Sakura. Tidak ketika kau tidak bisa memberi apa yang mereka inginkan. Tidak ketika kau mempunyai sensori seresponsif batu. Tidak ketika kau adalah seorang _frigid."_

Sakura merasa cukup. "Selamat tinggal, _Senpai!"_ katanya muak. "Pergilah ke neraka dan jangan kembali lagi!" Ia sudah berbalik untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, untuk meninggalkan Kabuto selamanya, tetapi kemudian Kabuto mencengkram sikutnya dengan kekuatan yang cukup untuk membuat Sakura terkesiap. Ia yakin bagian itu akan memar besok. _"What the Hell?!"_ Sakura mendesis. "Lepaskan aku atau aku teriak!"

"Kita belum selesai bicara, dasar wanita jalang!" Kabuto menggeram, dan Sakura bisa mendengar hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. "Kau pikir kau bisa pergi begitu saja dariku?" Cengkramannya di sikut sakura menguat, dan Sakura mulai merintih. "Jangan bercanda denganku, Sakura!"

"Kau gila!" Sakura melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan panik, ia tidak melihat ada orang lain selain mereka. "Lepaskan aku! Kau menyakitiku, Senpai!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!" Kabuto menariknya lebih dekat ke tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinganya. Sakura mencium lagi aroma alkohol dari napasnya dan itu membuatnya ingin muntah. "Kau _milikku_ , Sakura."

Sakura merasakan aliran panas menuruni pipinya, dan ia terisak. "Kumohon jangan jatuh serendah ini, Senpai—"

"Kau tidak berhak memberitahu apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh kulakukan. Dan ketika aku berkata aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, maka artinya itu—"

"Maaf, tetapi lelaki sejati tahu kapan untuk mundur ketika diberitahu untuk berhenti."

Sakura terkesiap, begitu pula Kabuto. Kemudian mata mereka sama-sama melebar ketika mendapati seseorang yang kini memegang tangan Kabuto yang ia gunakan untuk mencengkram Sakura. Ia tahu rambut keperakan itu di mana pun, tahu mata hangat itu yang kini tidak memancarkan apa pun selain amarah yang dingin.

"Kusarankan kau lepaskan tanganmu dari Sakura, atau aku sendiri yang akan melepaskannya dari persendian di bahumu," kata Kakashi, nada suaranya memastikan jika ia serius, dan mampu, untuk melakukan apa yang ia katakan.

* * *

Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa mencekam, Sakura bisa menemukan suaranya kembali. "Kakashi-senpai?" tanyanya, tidak memercayai penglihatannya sendiri.

Kakashi tidak menjawabnya, ia memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada Kabuto dengan intensitas layaknya anjing pemburu yang sedang memojokkan mangsanya. Kabuto, tahu jika ia tidak bisa menang dari Kakashi yang lebih tinggi dan mengintimidasi darinya, perlahan melepaskan cengkramannya di sikut Sakura. "Siapa kau?"

"Hanya seseorang yang kebetulan lewat," jawab Kakashi, akan terdengar sangat normal dan sangat _Kakashi_ jika saja ia tidak menatap Kabuto seolah ia ingin sekali mencabiknya. "Dan kebetulan juga perempuan yang kaukasari ini adalah kenalanku yang berharga. Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga, kemudian menghilang dari hadapan Sakura selamanya."

Kabuto menyentakkan tangannya dari pegangan Kakashi, perlu tiga kali percobaan sebelum lengannya lepas. "Siapa pria ini, Sakura? Pacar barumu?" Ia menatap Kakashi dari atas ke bawah, kemudian tersenyum pongah. "Begitu. Jadi sekarang incaranmu adalah pria yang lebih tua, eh?"

Sakura menggertakkan gigi. "Kabuto-senpai, tutup mulutmu." Jika sampai dirinya mempermalukan Sakura di depan Kakashi—

Kabuto tertawa. "Itu pilihan yang bagus, Sakura. Pria muda mana pun tidak akan mau berhubungan dengan wanita yang sangat dingin di ranjang sampai bisa membuat selimut membeku. Pria tua, di lain pihak …."

Rasanya seolah Sakura terkena pukulan di perut, udara keluar dari paru-parunya dalam bentuk isakan menyakitkan. Sakura merasa sesak, marah dan terhina. Ia tidak bisa melihat Kakashi. "Tolong hentikan, Senpai. Aku tidak pantas menerima ini. Pergilah, _kumohon."_

Nada memelas Sakura sepertinya membangunkan Kabuto yang lama. "Oh, Kami … apa yang sudah aku lakukan—Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud—"

 _"Pergi!"_ Sakura mendesis. "Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi!"

Kabuto menatapnya nelangsa. "Maafkan aku—aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku—Sakura, maaf …."

Sakura menjawabnya dengan isakan yang semakin keras, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Kabuto mundur seperti anak anjing yang tertendang.

Ia memeluk tubuhnya erat, isakannya menjadi semakin tak terkontrol ketika merasakan tatapan Kakashi di sampingnya. Sakura tidak bisa memandangnya, takut jika Kakashi menganggapnya rendah setelah apa yang dikatakan Kabuto barusan. _Kami,_ rintih Sakura dalam hati. Padahal mereka baru mengenal satu hari.

"Sakura-chan …."

Sakura mengambil langkah mundur, tarikan napasnya mulai terasa menyakitkan.

Kakashi mencoba lagi, lebih halus kali ini. "Sakura-chan, kau harus mengatur napasmu. Kau mulai sesak napas."

Sakura tidak bisa berpikir. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya saat ini, ia lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas—

"Sakura!" Lengan Kakashi di tangannya membuat Sakura keluar dari kondisi semi-transnya. Panas tubuh Kakashi adalah satu-satunya hal nyata yang bisa ia rasakan saat itu. Sakura memaksa matanya untuk terbuka, langsung bertatapan dengan wajah Kakashi yang terlihat ketakutan dan sangat khawatir. Tetapi setelah melihat Sakura kembali, ia tersenyum lembut.

"Kakashi-senpai—" Sakura tersedak. "Aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan." Kakashi meremas tangan Sakura lembut, masih tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa."

 _Tidak apa-apa._ Kalimat itu mewakili banyak hal. Kakashi tidak mempermasalahkan ucapan Kabuto tentangnya. Kakashi tetap melihatnya seperti biasa. Kakashi tidak memandangnya rendah.

Dengan tarikan napas panjang dan isakan keras, Sakura menghambur kepada Kakashi dan memeluknya erat, menangis kembali di dadanya. Kakashi balik merangkulanya setelah sedetik ragu, mengusap bagian belakang kepala Sakura sambil membisikkan penghiburan.

Mereka tetap seperti itu hingga malam semakin larut.

* * *

Sakura menggenggam kaleng sari jeruk panasnya kuat-kuat, putus asa untuk merasakah sesuatu yang hangat ketika tubuhnya menggigil. Jaket _bomber_ milik Kakashi yang terlalu besar di tubuhnya tidak cukup untuk membuatnya tetap hangat.

Sakura merasa jika ia baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruk, hanya saja yang baru ia alami adalah kenyataan, walaupun tidak kalah buruknya.

Maksudnya, siapa yang tidak akan jatuh mentalnya jika skandal seksnya diceritakan kepada seseorang yang baru dikenal dan kebetulan sangat disukai? Sakura baru saja dipermalukan dan rasa percaya dirinya seolah dibanting ke permukaan terendah dan hancur. Bukan berarti Sakura menganggap Kakashi sebagai pribadi yang dangkal hingga bisa menurunkan penilaiannya hanya karena masalah seperti ini, tetapi tetap saja ….

Kabuto juga, dengan menggunakan persoalan seks mereka, telah menghina Kakashi. Dan itu yang akhirnya menabrak batas kesabaran Sakura.

Sakura adalah seorang perempuan dewasa yang nyaman dengan seksualitasnya sendiri. Ia bukan aseksual. Ia tidak lagi perawan dan tidak merasa buruk karenanya. Ia bukan lagi remaja pemalu dan gugup dan selalu merona. Ia _menikmati_ seks. Tetapi di bulan-bulan terakhirnya dengan Kabuto, Sakura mulai meragukan dirinya sendiri. Kenangannya bersama Kabuto didominasi oleh bayangan-bayangan di mana mantan pacarnya terlalu mabuk untuk melakukan segala sesuatu dengan benar. Ciuman-ciuman mereka berbau alkohol, sentuhan-sentuhan Kabuto terasa seperti muntahan. Kabuto menyebut nama perempuan lain ketika bercinta. Kabuto menyebut nama pria lain ketika orgasme lebih dulu dan membiarkan Sakura merasa seperti baru saja ditabrak truk dan tidak selesai.

Sakura mengerang, rasanya seolah ia meninggalkan Kabuto hanya karena masalah seks.

Tetapi masalah sebenarnya jauh lebih rumit dari itu. Setelah kecanduan alkohol, Kabuto menjadi seseorang yang tidak Sakura kenal, terkadang bisa begitu menakutkan. Seperti yang terjadi barusan. Kabuto bisa menjadi bengis jika ia mau, dan walaupun ia belum sampai ke tahap fisik sebelumnya, jika melihat kembali sikut Sakura yang memar sekarang, suatu hari nanti ia pasti akan sampai ke sana.

Sakura kembali menggigil, kali ini bukan karena udara yang dingin.

Seseorang di atas sana pastinya masih menyayanginya karena telah mengirim Kakashi kepada mereka sebelum Kabuto melakukan hal yang lebih buruk. Beruntung sekali Kakashi ingat jika ia harus membeli krim pencukur wajah dan langsung kembali menuju minimarket alih-alih melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah. Sakura merona kembali dan merasa tidak begitu dingin lagi jika ingat mereka berpelukan tadi—lebih pantas disebut Sakura yang menabrak Kakashi dan menggunakan dadanya untuk bantal menangis, sebenarnya.

Pria itu adalah seorang malaikat, Sakura bersumpah. Ia tidak terlihat terganggu sedikit pun dengan Sakura yang terus membasahi kemejanya dengan air mata dan ingus, terus berusaha menenangkan Sakura ketika ia berceloteh tidak karuan, dan Kakashi sangat wangi dan dadanya terasa begitu solid—

Sakura menghentikan pikirannya sendiri dengan paksa. "Bukan saatnya memikirkan _itu,_ Sakura."

"Hm? Apanya yang bukan saatnya memikirkan apa?"

Sakura hampir saja melompat dari kursi taman tempatnya duduk sekarang. "Ah, Kakashi-senpai." Ia tertawa gugup. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya sedikit teralihkan, itu saja." Yah, itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong.

"Kulihat kau sudah bisa tersenyum. Apa aku salah jika mengira kau sudah baikan, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menggosok belakang lehernya. "Iya, aku sudah merasa baikan. Maaf sudah merepotkan. Sudah selesai belanjanya, Senpai?"

Kakashi mengangguk, kemudian menunjukkan kantung pelastik kecil berisi kotak kertas di dalamnya, terkekeh. "Naruto tidak suka melihatku menumbuhkan jambang, jadi aku harus rutin bercukur. Padahal sesekali aku ingin mencoba mengubah penampilan, kau tahu."

Jujur saja, Sakura juga sangat ingin melihatnya. Kakashi pasti akan terlihat semakin maskulin dan tampan—tidak, walaupun Kakashi botak ia juga pasti akan terlihat tampan.

Tanpa diminta, gambaran Kakashi yang botak menginvasi benak Sakura dan ia hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Ini, aku membawakanmu sesuatu." Kakashi menyodorkan sebuah batangan ketika ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura.

"Cokelat?" tanya Sakura memastikan ketika menerima sodoran dari Kakashi, melihat bungkusan dan merk yang tercetak di sana. Ia benar. "Terima kasih, Senpai," lanjutnya, tahu benar jika percobaan menolak pemberian Kakashi adalah hal yang percuma. "Tidak ada yang lebih manjur sebagai obat patah hati selain cokelat." Sakura tertawa.

Kakashi menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Syukurlah kau benar-benar sudah baikan. Tadi kau sangat pucat dan dingin. Kau membuatku takut, Sakura-chan."

Kesungguhan dalam nada suara Kakashi menyentuh hati Sakura, membuat belakang matanya memanas. "Aku minta maaf. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kau melihat kejadian tadi—"

"Dan meresikokan dirimu disakiti lebih jauh oleh pria itu?" potong Kakashi. "Tidak, Sakura-chan. Aku _bersyukur_ karena sudah melihat kejadian tadi." Kakashi mengembuskan napas panjang, terlihat berusaha keras mengendalikan emosi yang Sakura tahu tidak Kakashi tujukan kepadanya. Naruto tidak main-main ketika berkata jika Kakashi akan menjadi sangat menakutkan bila sedang marah. Sakura bersyukur karena ia bukanlah objek kemarahannya. "Aku lega kau bisa melepaskan dirimu dari pria seperti _itu."_

Sakura terkekeh pahit. "Dia tidak selalu seperti itu," katanya, matanya terpejam ketika mengingat momen-momen bahagianya bersama Kabuto ketika pria itu masih manis dan penuh determinasi untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya menjadi dokter. "Tetapi yah, dia sangat berengsek sekarang."

"Dia mempermalukanmu ketika tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan." Suara Kakashi terdengar seperti geraman pelan. "Itu rendah sekali."

Sakura mengedikkan bahu. "Aku pernah dihina lebih buruk dari itu ketika kami putus, ia berkata jika ia menemukan perempuan lain yang bisa memuaskannya, tidak seperti aku, karena berhubungan badan denganku rasanya seperti bercinta dengan kulkas."

Kakashi mengerutkan dahi, kemudian bertanya hati-hati, "Apakah yang dikatakannya itu benar?"

"Soal aku yang _frigid?"_ tanya Sakura, tersenyum ketika melihat wajah bersalah Kakashi sebelum pria itu mengangguk. "Tidak, aku tidak _frigid,_ Senpai. Aku … aku suka dicium dan … disentuh." Ia berdeham, wajah memanas. Mimpi apa ia semalam sehingga hari ini ia berbagi hal yang sangat privat kepada pria yang baru dikenalnya selama satu hari. "Kabuto hanya melakukannya supaya ia tidak disalahkan. Ia tidak suka menjadi salah, baik dengan intensi benar ataupun buruk."

"Jadi ini salahnya, kalau begitu?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Dia … tidak bisa membuatku orgasme."

 _There,_ pikir Sakura. Ia telah menunjukkan Kakashi semuanya. Tidak ada waktu untuk malu setelah ini.

"Hmm …." Kakashi mengelus dagunya, kemudian menatap Sakura dengan mata yang berkilat jahil. "Bolehkah aku menebak kenapa ia bisa seperti itu?"

Sakura mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. "Mari dengar apa tebakanmu, Senpai."

Kakashi mengangkat satu jari ketika berkata dengan wajah yang terlampau datar. "Penisnya kecil."

Sakura terbatuk, kemudian tertawa. "Tidak, aku bisa pastikan ukuran penisnya memenuhi standar, Senpai."

Kakashi mengangkat jari kedua. "Ejakulasi dini?" Ketika Sakura menggeleng sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa, ia mengangkat jari ketiga. "Tidak bisa ereksi?"

Tawa Sakura tidak terkontrol di bagian ini. "Kami—Senpai! Aku yakin telinga Kabuto sedang berdengung saat ini!" Sakura bersyukur ia dan Kakashi adalah seorang medis sehingga bisa berbincang dan membuat lelucon tentang hal seperti ini tanpa membuat mereka merasa canggung. "Tidak," lanjut Sakura setelah bisa mengatur napasnya kembali. "Seks dengan Kabuto baik-baik saja sebelum dia menjadi pecandu alkohol."

Pemahaman dengan cepat terpancar di wajah Kakashi. "Ah."

Sakura mengembuskan napas panjang. "Aku selalu berusaha untuk membuatnya berhenti. Tetapi sekuat apa pun aku mencoba, dia tidak pernah berhenti. Dia _tidak bisa_ berhenti. Kemudian dia perlahan-lahan berubah dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Diputuskan olehnya memang menyakitkan, tetapi kupikir itu malah berakhir baik bagiku. Benar, 'kan, Senpai?"

Kakashi menjawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"Tetapi ada saatnya aku merasa buruk karena telah meninggalkannya," lanjut Sakura, merasakan kebenaran dalam kata-katanya sendiri. "Ini rasanya seolah aku tidak cukup mencintainya. Ada saatnya aku berpikir jika seharusnya aku tetap bersamanya, mungkin aku bisa membuatnya berubah dan keadaan menjadi lebih baik untuk kami."

"Dia mempunyai kesempatan itu ketika masih bersamamu. Dan nyatanya dia tidak memanfaatkannya, Sakura-chan," komentar Kakashi, tepat di fakta.

"Aku tahu, Senpai," bisik Sakura. "Tetapi aku tidak bisa membuang kemungkinan itu, apalagi tadi dia berkata jika dia ingin berubah. Dia bilang akan berhenti minum untukku."

Kakashi menggeleng. "Sudah berapa kali dia berkata seperti itu, Sakura-chan?"

"Sering," jawab Sakura jujur, Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alis. "Tapi—dengarkan aku dulu, Senpai. Bagaimana kalau dia sungguh-sungguh sekarang? Jika aku memberinya kesempatan mungkin keadaan akan lebih baik untuk kami?"

"Itu mungkin saja terjadi," jelas Kakashi. "Atau mungkin saja keadaan tidak akan berubah hingga kau terjebak dalam hubungan penuh racun seperti ini dan tidak bisa keluar. Dengarkan aku, Sakura-chan. Tidak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu karena kau ingin mencari kebahagiaan. Dengan terus bersama Kabuto, kau tidak akan merasa bahagia, begitu pula dengannya. Kalian hanya akan saling menyakiti satu sama lain hingga tidak ada dari diri kalian yang tersisa." Sakura tidak bisa mendebat itu, karena dirinya pun tahu persis hal itulah yang akan terjadi. Ia hanya tidak ingin mengakuinya. "Dan untuk Kabuto, jika dia ingin berhenti minum untukmu, maka dia akan melakukannya sejak dulu. Itu berarti motivasi yang tepat baginya bukan dirimu, Sakura-chan. Jika dia ingin berhenti, maka dia harus melakukannya untuk dirinya sendiri."

Kata-kata Kakashi terasa sangat masuk di akal. Mungkin karena itu adalah kebenaran. "Kau benar, Senpai," kata Sakura, matanya jatuh ke lengan Kakashi di sampingnya. Kakashi memiliki tangan yang besar dan terlihat kokoh, jalinan urat yang bertaut dan menonjol menghiasinya. Sakura bisa menatap tangan Kakashi seharian. "Aku harap dia menemukan alasan untuk menjadi lebih baik, kemudian mencari pertolongan. Aku tidak ingin hidupnya sia-sia, Senpai. Dia begitu brilian. Dia bisa menggapai banyak hal."

Kakashi menyikutnya lembut. "Apa kau sadar kalau kau baru saja mendo'akan hal yang baik untuk seseorang yang baru saja menyakitimu?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Kurasa memang begitu. Walaupun begitu Kabuto tetap berengsek. Ah—maaf karena aku harus mengatakan ini, Senpai, tetapi semua lelaki itu berengsek."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Kau benar sekali, Sakura-chan. Karena itulah aku lebih menyukai perempuan."

Sakura berkedip, kemudian tertawa keras.

Setelah itu Kakashi mengantarnya hingga mulut peron statsiun. Ia menolak jaketnya dikembalikan supaya Sakura tidak kedinginan dalam perjalanan pulang. Kakashi tidak tahu jika bukan hanya kehangatan fisik saja yang diberikan oleh jaketnya, tetapi juga aroma segar rempah yang akan selalu mengingatkannya kepada sosok kokoh dan konstan pria itu.

Malam itu Sakura pulang dengan hati yang patah, tetapi ia bisa berkompromi. Dengan Kabuto dan dengan dirinya sendiri. Semuanya berkat Kakashi. Mungkin pria itu juga telah memberinya sesuatu yang membuat Naruto bisa berani menghadapi dunia dengan satu Kaki.

Malam itu hati Sakura patah, namun sesuatu di dalamnya mulai berubah.

Esoknya ia bertemu dengan Kabuto di rumah sakit, mereka berpapasan ketika Sakura menyelinap untuk membeli makan siang dan Kabuto baru saja keluar dari ruangan terapisnya, menyerupai dirinya yang lama. Sakura tidak pernah sebahagia ini ketika melihatnya. Mereka sama-sama menyapa dengan senyuman tulus, kemudian saling merangkul dan bertukar permintaan maaf. Sakura mencium bibirnya untuk yang terakhir kali; manis dan pahit dalam waktu bersamaan, sebagai tanda finalitas, sehingga mereka bisa saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan semestinya. Kabuto berkata jika ia masih berharap jika mereka tidak berakhir seperti ini, tetapi ia mengerti jika ini adalah pilihan terbaik. Mereka harus mengambil jalan terpisah dan belajar untuk berdiri dengan kaki sendiri.

Dan waktu pun terus berjalan maju.

* * *

Dua pekan berlalu semenjak Sakura mengenal Kakashi dan keduanya membentuk tim yang solid di IGD. Malam ini adalah hari pertama dari siklus shift malam dan Sakura tengah duduk di depan mesin penjual minuman ketika Kakashi berjalan ke arahnya, menyusuri lorong. Masih sekitar dua puluh menit sebelum mereka menyambung shift. Kakashi sudah memakai seragam serba birunya, hanya saja jaket musim dinginnya tidak ia lepas. Ia terlihat grogi dan mengantuk, kentara sekali belum terbiasa dengan jam tugasnya. Ketika melihat Sakura, senyumannya terlihat lelah.

"Apa itu kopi?" Kakashi menunjuk gelas plastik di genggaman Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. "Espresso, yang paling kuat. Mau seteguk, Senpai? Kelihatannya kau sangat membutuhkan ini."

Kakashi mengerang. _"Yes, please."_

Sakura tertawa pelan ketika menyodorkan gelasnya kepada Kakashi setelah pria itu duduk di sampingnya. Kakashi menerimanya dengan hati-hati, kemudian meringis ketika mengambil tegukan pertama, lalu kedua, setelah itu mengembalikan gelasnya kepada Sakura. "Bukan penggemar kopi," jelasnya.

Sakura tidak terlalu tahu persis kapan tepatnya mereka bisa nyaman dengan satu sama lain sehingga bisa berbagi gelas minuman tanpa merasa canggung. Ia tidak ingat kapan mereka mulai menjadi akrab dan berhenti ragu di sekitar satu sama lain. Ia tidak pernah merasa asing di sekitar Kakashi, tidak pernah ada tahap formalitas seperti hubungannya dengan rekan kerjanya yang lain, termasuk Shizune. Peristiwa di malam ia bertemu dengan Kabuto jelas mempunyai andil karena Kakashi mengetahui masalah Sakura yang bahkan Shizune pun tidak tahu, dan ia tidak keberatan dengannya bahkan setelah tahu. Kakashi mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tetapi Sakura sangat menghargai apa yang telah pria itu lakukan untuknya. Kakashi membuatnya percaya diri. Ia lebih sering tersenyum dan tertawa dengan sungguh-sungguh di sekitarnya. Dan jika mengingat itu, jantung Sakura berpacu lebih kencang.

Sakura tidak bisa menyanggah jika sebagian hatinya, kalau bukan semuanya, telah dicuri Kakashi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah denganmu, tetapi kau terlihat lebih segar ketika bekerja malam daripada ketika bekerja pagi atau siang, Sakura-chan. Tipe nokturnal?" Kakashi meliriknya, tubuhnya bersandar ke pungung kursi, posisinya agak merosot. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku jaket.

Sakura menyeringai kecil. "Tugas malam adalah favoritku. Alasan utamanya adalah karena tidak ada Tsunade. Susah menikmati pekerjaanmu jika kau selalu diawasi olehnya, rasanya aku adalah seekor tikus yang sedang diperhatikan elang jika aku bertandem dengan Tsunade. Tetapi ketika malam aku bebas melakukan apa pun yang aku mau tanpa takut diteriaki olehnya." Ia tertawa.

"Hm, aku rasa itu tidak berlaku lagi karena Tsunade memberiku tugas ekstra untuk mengawasimu ketika dia tidak ada, Sakura-chan."

Sakura hampir menjatuhkan gelasnya yang masih terisi setengah. "Kakashi-senpai, bagaimana bisa kau—" Sakura tidak menyelesaikan tuduhannya karena kini Kakashi menatapnya dengan senyuman jahil, dan alih-alih lanjut mencecarnya, Sakura meninju lengan atas Kakashi. _"You're impossible!"_

Kakashi meringis dan erangannya terdengar didramatisir ketika menggosok titik yang baru saja dipukul oleh Sakura. "Kau kejam sekali, Sakura-chan. Naruto tidak main-main ketika berkata kau sangat kuat."

Sakura memutar bola mata. "Jangan seperti bayi, Senpai. Aku hanya menggunakan sedikit tenagaku. Dan kau pantas mendapatkannya karena sudah menakutiku. Klinik pribadi impianku bergantung realisasinya dengan secarik kertas yang ditandatangani Tsunade, dan kau berani-beraninya membuat lelucon seperti itu."

"Klinik pribadi?" Kakashi mengerutkan dahi. "Kau tidak ingin bekerja di rumah sakit?"

Sakura mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak tertarik. Kalau ingin, aku sudah mengambil program intern dan residensi di bagian lain, setelah itu sekolah lagi untuk spesialisasi. Genma pernah menawariku untuk mengganti program ke radiologi, tetapi aku menolak. Katanya aku punya potensi di sana, tetapi aku tahu tujuan sebenarnya adalah supaya dia bisa membuat hidupku sulit setiap menitnya," Sakura menggerutu.

Kakashi terkekeh. "Mengingat seperti apa Genma, aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu." Kemudian ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan dan menguap. "Berapa lama lagi sebelum kita menyambung shift?"

Sakura melirik jam tangannya. "Sepuluh menit."

Kakashi menggeleng. "Tidak, kau salah, Sakura-chan. Masih setengah jam lagi sehingga aku bisa tidur sebentar," katanya, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Senpai, berhenti mainnya. Kita harus mulai siap-siap."

"Aku tidak mendengarmu, Sakura-chan. Aku sudah menyatu dengan kursi ini. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kami." Kakashi memalsukan dengkuran.

Sakura menutup tawanya dengan punggung tangan. "Kita benar-benar harus mulai bersiap, Senpai." Dan ketika Kakashi tidak juga bergerak, Sakura berkacak pinggang, setelah itu mengambil satu tangan Kakashi dan menariknya hingga berdiri. "Senpai, kita harus segera masuk ke IGD atau tim siang akan komplain."

"Bagaimana jika kita meminta istirahat karena sakit dan bisa kembali pulang untuk tidur? Tempat tidurku merindukanku."

"Tidak boleh, itu namanya memalsukan wewenang," omel Sakura ketika ia mengambil posisi di belakang Kakashi dan mulai mendorong punggungnya untuk membuat pria itu berjalan. "Sebagai pekerja teladan rumah sakit seharusnya kau memberi contoh yang baik kepada juniormu, Senpai," lanjutnya tanpa berhenti tersenyum.

Tanpa Sakura ketahui, Kakashi juga tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum selama perjalanan mereka menuju Instalasi Gawat Darurat.

* * *

Satu pekan yang lain berlalu dan tim Sakura akhirnya mendapat giliran hari libur. Sakura biasanya tidak antusias dengan hari libur karena pilihan kegiatan yang bisa ia lakukan di waktu itu sangat terbatas. Ia suka belanja dan pergi ke bioskop, tetapi ia tidak suka belanja sendirian. Mengajak teman-teman dekatnya sekarang sangat sulit karena jadwal pekerjaan mereka yang bertabrakkan. Pada akhirnya ia tidak pergi kemana-mana dan menghabiskan waktunya di rumah untuk maraton menonton drama atau tidur.

Tetapi kali ini ia bisa mengajak Shizune, dan mereka kini tengah mengunjungi toko perlengkapan bayi yang direkomendasikan Sakura beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Mereka sudah berada di penghujung musim semi tetapi cuaca masih tetap sejuk. Sakura masih bisa memakai switer rajut berwarna merah muda pucat yang memang dimodelkan longgar (baru dibeli bulan kemarin bersama Ino dan Hinata), kamisol hitam, celana jins pensil biru tua dan sepatu buts kulit berwarna cokelat. Rambutnya ia kepang asal namun tetap terlihat _stylish._ Untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa lama, Sakura bisa merasa puas melihat penampilannya sendiri.

Sudah lama sekali rasanya semenjak terakhir kali Sakura merasa seperti ini, dan ia tahu persis _siapa_ penyebabnya.

Sesuatu dalam perut Sakura menggelepar ketika ia mengingat bagaimana cara Kakashi menatapnya; selalu tulus dan penuh kekaguman, di beberapa waktu bisa terasa begitu intens seolah Kakashi tidak akan pernah merasa cukup untuk menatapnya. Mungkin ini hanyalah ilusi Sakura semata, tetapi walaupun begitu ia tidak akan menyesal karena merasa nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri adalah perasaan paling menakjubkan di dunia.

"Sakura-chan, lihat kaus kaki ini—kenapa kau senyam-senyum sendiri seperti itu?"

Sakura mengerjapkan mata dan menurunkan selimut bayi yang (dulunya) tengah ia perhatikan, mendapati Shizune tengah menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. Ia nyengir selebar yang ia bisa, berharap itu mampu menyamarkan salah tingkahnya sekarang. Sakura memutuskan ia harus melatih pikirannya setelah ini. "Aku hanya berpikir kalau selimut ini imut sekali, Senpai. Kalau ada ukuran untuk dewasa aku pasti akan mengambilnya. Boleh aku membelinya untuk Dan? Hitung-hitung mengganti karena ketika acara _baby shower_ kemarin aku tidak bisa datang, apalagi memberi hadiah."

Shizune tersenyum. "Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Sakura. Tetapi kurasa Dan akan sangat senang memakainya nanti."

Sakura memeluk Shizune ringan. "Terima kasih, Senpai. Oh, iya. Tadi kau mau menunjukkan apa?"

"Oh!" Shizune memperlihatkan sepasang kaus kaki rajut dalam kotak kemas, warnanya biru pastel dan ada hiasan kelinci putih di bagian depannya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sakura terkesiap. "Ini imut sekali! Dengan hanya melihatnya saja membuatku ingin punya bayi juga!"

"Kau _bisa_ kalau kau _mau_ , Sakura-chan," goda Shizune, menyeringai kecil.

Sakura merengut. "Terakhir kali kuingat, butuh dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin untuk membuat bayi, Senpai."

"Dan?"

"Dan," Sakura mengembuskan napas lewat mulut. "Aku belum menemukan orang berlainan jenis kelamin itu. Terlebih aku ini masih belum mendapatkan lisensiku dan sangat-sangat miskin. Aku tidak bisa membiayai seorang bayi saat ini."

"Benarkah?" Seringai jahil di wajah Shizune tidak hilang, dan Sakura mempunyai firasat ia tidak akan menyukai apa pun yang terjadi setelah ini. "Menurut informasi yang kudapatkan dari informan pribadiku, saat ini IGD tengah diwarnai romansa yang tengah mekar antara seorang dokter berambut merah muda dan perawat penggantiku."

Rahang Sakura jatuh membuka. "Ap-apa? Bagaimana—"

"Jadi itu benar, kalau begitu? Ada sesuatu di antara kau dan Kakashi?" Seringai Shizune semakin melebar dan ia terlihat seperti rubah sekarang.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak—itu bohong, Senpai. Tidak ada apa pun antara aku dan Kakashi—lagi pula dari mana kau mendapat rumor seperti itu? Genma?"

Shizune menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa membocorkan identitasnya, tetapi dia bisa dipercaya." Ia terkekeh. "Aku tahu segalanya walaupun tidak berada di sana, Sakura-chan, jadi percuma saja berbohong kepadaku. Aku tahu Kakashi sering membelikanmu makan siang, dan tentang bagaimana kalian seolah tak terpisahkan ketika sedang berada di IGD."

Sakura terbatuk. "O-oke. Kakashi-senpai memang beberapa kali pernah membelikanku makan siang. Tetapi apakah itu berarti ada sesuatu di antara kami? Dan aku dan Kakashi-senpai selalu bersama karena kami … satu tim? Akan sangat aneh kalau kami tidak selalu bersama, bukan?"

"Oh, Sakura-chan. Kau adalah satu-satunya yang tidak menyadari ini, hm?" Ketika Sakura mengerutkan dahi, Shizune melanjutkan. "Kakashi hampir tidak pernah memberi siapa pun apa pun, Sakura-chan, kecuali Naruto, atau pacarnya, atau seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya. Dia itu sangat pelit. Tiap ada kesempatan dia selalu berhasil membuat kami yang membayar tagihan ketika makan di luar."

"Be-benarkah itu? Apakah itu berarti kau juga tidak pernah diberi apa-apa olehnya, Senpai?"

Shizune tersenyum. "Kakashi sudah menganggapku seperti saudari yang tidak pernah dia miliki, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tidak, Kakashi tidak pernah absen memberiku kado ketika aku berulang tahun, dia juga memberi _baby walker_ untuk Dan kemarin. Aku masih menyimpan boneka teddy yang dia beri untuk ulang tahunku yang keduapuluh. Dan soal kalian yang selalu bersama di IGD, perlu kau ketahui jika Kakashi adalah pemain penyendiri, dan itu sempat menimbulkan masalah besar dengan Tsunade di tahun-tahun awal kami. Sekarang dia sudah melembut dan bisa berkompromi dengan dokter dan perawat lain, tetapi bukan berarti dia bisa langsung dekat dengan seseorang yang dia kenal. Mengerti maksudku, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menelan ludah, jantungnya berpacu kencang. "Ja-jadi maksudmu … Kakashi menganggapku spesial, begitu, Senpai?" Apa yang ia rasakan dari tatapan-tatapan Kakashi selama ini bukan ilusi, kalau begitu? "Tapi dia juga bisa seperti itu kepada teman dekat, bukan?"

Shizune mendengus. "Kalau dia seperti itu kepada teman dekat, Genma pasti sudah menjadi miliuner sekarang. Mereka itu satu kampung halaman, kau tahu. Dan aku yakin dia juga tidak melihatmu sebagai seorang saudari. Kakashi tidak memperlakukanmu seperti dia memperlakukanku."

"O-oke." Sakura menarik napas panjang. "Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa sekarang."

Shizune menjadi khawatir dengan cepat. "Apakah itu berarti kau tidak menyukainya, Sakura-chan? Kenapa? Apa karena usia kalian terpaut cukup jauh? Apakah itu aneh bagimu?"

"Heh?" respons Sakura, seolah pertanyaan itu adahal hal paling konyol yang pernah ia dengar. "Tidak, bukan begitu, Senpai. Kakashi secara praktik adalah pria paling seksi dan lajang di rumah sakit, kalau bukan di seluruh dunia, dan siapa pun perempuan yang menolaknya hanya karena perbedaan usia adalah perempuan paling bodoh yang pernah hidup." Di sini seringai Shizune kembali. "Aku bohong jika berkata aku tidak tertarik dengannya, aku _straight,_ dan hanya lesbian saja yang tidak akan tertarik kepada Kakashi—maksudku, dengan wajah dan tubuh seperti itu, pria paling _straight_ pun akan tertarik kepadanya—oh, Kami, apa sebenarnya yang sedang kubicarakan?"

"Kau sedang berbicara jika kau tertarik secara seksual kepada Kakashi, Sakura-chan." Shizune membantu.

"Ah, ya, itu …." Dan ketika menyadari jika ia telah masuk ke dalam perangkap yang dibuat Shizune, Sakura mengerang. _"Senpai!"_

Shizune terkekeh. "Sekarang kau tidak bisa mengelak jika kau tertarik kepada Kakashi, Sakura-chan."

Sakura sangat yakin jika wajahnya sangat merah saat ini. "Baiklah, Senpai. Aku memang tertarik kepadanya, bahkan mungkin sudah tertarik sejak pertama kali bertemu. Tetapi bukan hanya fisik Kakashi saja yang membuatku merasa seperti itu. Sikap Kakashi terhadapku sangatlah manis. Dia juga baik hati, terbukti dengan caranya menyayangi dan mendukung Naruto walaupun mereka tidak mempunyai hubungan darah. Dan aku belum memberitahumu ini, Senpai. Aku bertemu dengan mantan pacarku tiga minggu yang lalu. Mari katakan saja kami punya masalah soal seks, walaupun itu bukan masalah utama mengapa kami putus, dan kami bertengkar karena itu. Dan mantan pacarku hampir menyakitiku jika saja Kakashi tidak datang menghentikannya. Tetapi kemudian mantan pacarku menghinaku dan Kakashi, dia berpikir jika aku dan Kakashi adalah pasangan. Dia mengataiku _frigid_ dan menyebut Kakashi hanya mau menerimaku karena dia tua. Dan aku sangat malu saat itu. Seorang pria diragukan soal … staminanya untuk … itu." Sakura berdeham. "Aku khawatir Kakashi akan melihatku dengan cara yang berbeda setelah itu, apalagi aku dikatai _frigid_ di hadapannya, yang sama sekali tidak benar, tentu saja."

"Tetapi Kakashi tidak mengubah sikapnya kepadamu?"

Sakura tersenyum di sini. "Tidak, dia justru sangat suportif. Dia terus berada di sampingku hingga aku merasa baikan malam itu. Dia membuatku berpikir jernih sehingga bisa mengambil keputusan yang benar soal hubunganku dengan mantan pacarku ke depannya. Dia membantuku untuk … bebas. Dan mungkin itu adalah awal aku tertarik kepada Kakashi dengan mengenyampingkan fisiknya. Dia selalu menatapku seolah aku adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Dia membuatku merasa cantik."

"Oh, Sakura-chan … aku tidak menyangka jika kau dan Kakashi sudah sedekat itu. Jadi karena itu kau menjadi lebih sering tersenyum sekarang," komentar Shizune, matanya berbinar.

Sakura nyengir gugup. "Tetapi aku tidak tahu apakah Kakashi merasakan hal yang sama terhadapku."

"Oh, kita bisa melakukan sesuatu terhadap itu."

"Eh?" Sakura mengerutkan dahi, dan ketika melihat senyuman gelap Shizune saat ini, perut Sakura seolah jungkir balik. "Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Senpai?'

* * *

Semua warna cerah dan pernak-pernik lucu ini menggelitik kemaskulinan Kakashi.

"Aku beruntung memiliki Naruto ketika dia sudah berusia lima tahun, jadi aku tidak perlu melewati hal seperti ini."

Genma melemparinya dengan bungkus permen dari atas tangga ganda tempatnya duduk sekarang sambil mengecat langit-langit. "Kau akan melakukan hal seperti ini juga ketika kau mempunyai bayimu sendiri. Berdo'a saja anakmu nanti bukan perempuan."

Kakashi mengerutkan dahi. "Apa masalahnya anak perempuan?" tanyanya sembari merekatkan kertas dinding bertema luar angkasa ke permukaan tembok dengan roller-nya.

Genma menghembuskan napas panjang. "Tidak ada masalah dengan anak perempuan. Hanya saja kupikir kau akan sangat bermasalah nanti ketika harus mengecat kamar anakmu dengan _pink_ dan menggambar _unicorn_ berwarna pelangi jika semua yang ada di kamar ini membuatmu senewen."

"Hey, aku tidak senewen, dan aku tidak punya masalah dengan warna _pink._ Anak perempuanku tidak harus mengenakan _pink_ jika dia tidak mau. Kau simpan saja semua sentimen seksis dan maskulinitas yang toksis itu ke tempat lain, Shizune akan menceramahimu dengan menggunakan tujuh ratus lembar kuliah soal feminise jika dia mendengarmu."

"Kerjakan saja tugasmu dan diamlah, Kakashi."

Kakashi menyeringai kecil. "Kupikir kau suka mendengarku bicara? Kau berpikir kalau suaraku imut."

"Mati sana!"

Beruntungnya, mereka berhasil menyelesaikan dekorasi kamar bayi yang akan digunakan Dan ketika lahir nanti tanpa ada kecelakaan yang berarti. Kakashi dan Genma kini tengah menikmati es teh dan camilan di teras halaman belakang rumah Genma dan Shizune. Mereka tidak melihat jam, tetapi mereka tahu jika hari sudah sore.

"Ramalan cuaca mengatakan nanti malam akan hujan, aku harap Shizune membawa payung atau pulang sebelum hujan turun."

Kakashi menelan dango-nya. "Kau tidak khawatir membiarkan Shizune bepergian sekarang? Berapa lama lagi hingga dia melahirkan, tiga minggu?"

Genma mengangguk. "Dilarang pun dia tidak akan menurut. Kau tahu seperti apa dia. _'Di sini akulah yang mengandung, bukan kau, jadi aku lebih tahu tentang tubuhku sendiri daripada kau!'"_ Genma meninggikan nada suaranya untuk meniru Shizune. "Rasanya seolah aku tidak memiliki andil dalam kehamilannya saja."

"Tapi setidaknya dia tidak pergi sendiri, 'kan?"

"Tidak, dia pergi bersama Sakura."

Kakashi mengerutkan dahi. "Sakura yang _itu?"_

"Ya. Sakura yang _itu._ Memangnya ada berapa Sakura yang kau kenal?"

"Hanya satu." Kakashi tersenyum.

"Dan omong-omong tentang Sakura yang itu, ada rumor jika dia sedang didekati oleh seorang perawat senior saat ini." Genma memberi Kakashi senyuman malasnya. "Apakah benar yang kudengar ini, _Perawat Senior_ Kakashi?"

Kakashi memutar bola mata. Jujur saja ia pun sudah mendengar desas-desus mengenai hubungannya dengan Sakura yang sedang santer belakangan ini, yang bisa dengan baik ia abaikan seperti desas-desus tentangnya yang lain di waktu-waktu sebelumnya. "Itu hanya rumor, Genma. Kau tahu bagaimana kekuatan asumsi orang lain jika sampai ke orang lain yang lain yang kemudian membuat asumsinya sendiri."

"Benarkah? Tetapi jika mendengar apa yang dikatakan informan pribadi Shizune rasanya tidak seperti itu."

"Informan? Informan apa?"

Genma menyilangkan kedua telunjuknya di depan mulut. "Aku sudah disumpah supaya tidak membocorkan identitasnya kepada siapa pun."

Walaupun begitu rasanya Kakashi mempunyai kandidat kuat untuk dicurigai, dan kebetulan orang itu adalah dokter pengawas cantik di IGD yang hobinya ketika senggang adalah menyiksa Kakashi hingga semua rambutnya rontok.

"Aku bisa menjamin jika itu hanyalah rumor, Genma."

"Tetapi kabar jika kau sering membelikannya makan siang dan caramu memperlakukannya layaknya ratu bukanlah rumor. Apalagi kudengar jika dia sangat dekat dengan Naruto." Genma menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada, tatapannya intens. "Kau bisa jujur denganku, Kakashi. Kau menyukai dokter berambut merah muda kita, 'kan?"

Kakashi mengembuskan napas panjang. Apakah ia menyukai Sakura? Kakashi mendengus dalam hati karena jawabannya mudah dan jelas sekali. Ya, ia sadar jika dirinya menyukai Sakura. Ia sudah menyukainya di kali pertama Kakashi melihatnya, fakta jika Sakura telah menolong Naruto adalah katalisnya. Sakura adalah perempuan yang atraktif. Mungkin tidak seberlekuk Tsunade, tetapi Sakura memiliki tubuh yang feminim dan wajah yang cantik. Mata hijaunya yang brilian selalu bisa memerangkap Kakashi supaya tidak memalingkan muka. Senyumannya menular. Kakashi selalu ingin mengabadikan wajahnya yang tengah merona. Ia ingin selalu _membuat_ wajahnya merona.

Belum lagi kakinya. Kaki Sakura selalu berhasil membuatnya gila. Beberapa kali ia memiliki mimpi tak senonoh yang melibatkan kaki Sakura. Tentu saja hal ini tidak akan ia ceritakan kepada siapa pun.

Tetapi rasa sukanya terhadap Sakura juga melampaui faktor fisik. Kakashi pernah melihatnya di titik terlemahnya. Perempuan mengagumkan yang baru ia kenal ternyata juga memiliki ketakutan dan belenggunya sendiri. Kakashi selalu merasa ingin menghancurkan sesuatu jika dirinya mengingat Kabuto. Pria itu memperlakukan Sakura seperti sampah, dan hatinya serasa diremas ketika untuk sesaat Kabuto berhasil membuatnya merasa seperti sampah. Kakashi merasa senang karena setidaknya dirinya bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Sakura ketika Sakura berada di titik terendahnya.

Tetapi Kakashi belum menyukainya saat itu. Ia bukan lelaki sakit yang menikmati kelemahan perempuan dan merasa memiliki kekuatan dan kontrol karenanya. Ia menyukai Sakura keesokan harinya, ketika gadis itu melangkah di lorong rumah sakit dengan wajah bengkak dan mata sembab karena semalaman menangis, rambutnya tidak tertata rapi dan ada kantung mata yang kentara di balik _make up-_ nya. Tetapi determinasi di matanya menyala seperti api, dan langkahnya ringan melebihi burung yang terbang bebas. Kepalanya terangkat tinggi seolah dunia tidak akan mampu membuatnya menunduk. Kakashi melihat perempuan yang bangkit setelah dihempaskan, datang kembali dengan kekuatan baru. Dan ketika Sakura tersenyum kepadanya, napas Kakashi tercuri, begitu pula hatinya.

Sakura mengembalikan jaketnya pagi itu, tetapi satu-satunya hal yang mampu Kakashi pikirkan saat itu adalah bagaimana caranya menghindari kematian yang bisa gadis ini sebabkan untuknya.

Saat itu juga kebenaran datang kepadanya seperti badai. Kakashi telah jatuh untuk Sakura, dan ia terjatuh dengan hebat.

Jadi dirinya hanya bisa memberitahu Genma kebenaran. "Ya, aku menyukainya, mungkin lebih daripada rasa sukanya terhadapku."

Awalnya Genma tidak merespon, tetapi kemudian sang radiolog tertawa. _"Darn it,_ Kakashi. Aku berharap melihat respons yang main-main darimu. Tetapi sepertinya Sakura benar-benar memiliki efek yang serius terhadapmu!"

"Ya. Dan fakta jika kau sangat menikmati ini tidak membantu sedikit pun. Aku berada dalam masalah besar," desah Kakashi. "Sedikit nasehat untuk teman lama, tolong?"

Genma mendengus. "Kau tahu benar aku akan menyarankanmu untuk mengikuti instingmu dan langsung bergerak untuk mendapatkan hati Sakura sekarang juga."

Kakashi mengerang. "Masalahnya tidak semudah itu."

"Dan masalahnya adalah?"

"Aku sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya."

Lagi-lagi Genma mendengus, lebih keras kali ini. "Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu jika bukan itu masalahnya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan jarak usia kalian. Kau adalah laki-laki yang bahkan belum mendekati ujung dari masa primamu. Sakura adalah perempuan dewasa yang konsen. Dan jika melihat laporan yang diberikan informan Shizune setiap harinya, kurasa Sakura juga tertarik kepadamu."

Kakashi masih belum teryakinkan. "Aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja ini tidak semudah kedengarannya."

Genma mengubah posisi duduknya. Tubuhnya ia condongkan ke arah Kakashi. "Ini karena Hanare, bukan?"

Rahang Kakashi mengkaku. Ia mengalami kesulitan untuk menekan kembali kepahitan dan rasa terkhianati yang mengancam untuk menyeruak keluar ketika mendengar _nama_ itu. "Ya," desisnya.

Genma menghela napas panjang, tahu jika mantan tunangan Kakashi adalah subjek yang sensitif bagi sahabatnya. "Kakashi, ini sudah tiga tahun."

Respons Kakashi terdengar begitu sulit untuk ia suarakan. "Aku tahu."

"Tetapi Sakura bukan Hanare. Dia dekat dengan Naruto. Dia tidak akan mencoba memisahkanmu dari Naruto," timpal Genma, mencoba untuk beralasan dengan Kakashi. "Kau tidak pantas untuk ragu barang sedikit pun kepada perempuan setulus Sakura."

Ketegangan dalam sikap tubuh Kakashi mengendur. "Kau benar, karena itu aku merasa sangat bersalah kepadanya."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk memberi dirimu dan Sakura kesempatan? Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Kakashi. Perempuan seperti Sakura tidak akan kau temui setiap hari."

Helaan napas Kakashi terdengar begitu panjang. "Kurasa itu juga mungkin. Tetapi aku tidak akan melakukannya sekarang-sekarang ini. Sakura baru saja mengalami hal yang tidak mengenakkan dengan mantan pacarnya, dan ia butuh waktu untuk pulih dan benar-benar berpikir jernih. Aku bisa menunggu."

Genma menepuk punggung Kakashi. _"That's my man."_

"Itu terdengar sangat salah. Tetapi kurasa aku tidak akan keberatan jika kau belum beristri."

Ekspresi wajah Genma sangat pantas untuk diabadikan. _"Eew,_ Kakashi. _Eew."_

* * *

 _Ini buruk,_ pikir Kakashi ketika melihat Shizune dan _Sakura_ melangkah masuk ke ruang tamu. _Ini bukan sesuatu yang kubutuhkan sekarang._

Dan ketika dirinya memergoki Genma dan Shizune saling bertukar kedipan di bawah tangga, Kakashi sadar jika dirinya telah masuk ke dalam apa pun yang direncanakan sepasang suami-istri itu.

"Selamat sore, Kakashi-senpai."

Dan Sakura, _Sakura,_ mengapa ia harus terlihat begitu cantik? Kakashi benar-benar tidak membutuhkan hal ini saat ini.

"Sore, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak tahu kau akan berkunjung ke sini juga." Kakashi mencoba untuk memberinya imitasi senyuman yang paling baik sembari berusaha menjinakkan debaran di dadanya. _Ini tidak baik untuk jantungku._

"Sebenarnya pada awalnya aku juga tidak berencana untuk mampir, tetapi Shizune-senpai mengundangku untuk makan malam." Senyum Sakura terlihat malu dan ragu, dan itu tidak melakukan apa pun selain membuatnya semakin terlihat manis di mata Kakashi. "Kudengar kamar Dan sudah selesai? Aku ingin melihatnya. Dan …." Ia menatap vas bunga di sudut ruangan seolah benda itu adalah hal paling menarik sedunia, ada sepasang rona yang manis di pipinya. "Dan kudengar kau juga ada di sini …."

 _Oh, Kami …._

Kakashi berdeham. "Ya. Aku tenaga sukarelawan yang membantu Genma mendekorasi kamar Dan hari ini. Dan kami melakukan pekerjaan yang bagus."

"Kau mau melihat-lihat, Sakura-chan?" panggil Shizune dari ambang pintu dapur. "Kakashi bisa mengantarmu ke sana sementara aku dan Genma menyiapkan makan malam."

Kakashi bisa merasakan seringai Genma di balik punggungnya.

"Ah, tentu aku ingin sekali, Shizune-senpai. Tetapi apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa jika aku tidak membantu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Aku sudah mempersiapkan bahan-bahannya sejak pagi jadi sekarang hanya tinggal memasak saja. Tidak akan lama. Kau tidak usah sungkan."

"Mari, kalau begitu. Kamarnya ada di lantai dua, Sakura-chan," ajak Kakashi, rela pergi ke mana pun asal bisa lepas dari keberadaan dua teman terdekatnya.

* * *

Hujan turun sangat deras ketika mereka selesai makan malam, mencegah Kakashi maupun Sakura untuk segera pulang. Dan ketika sore habis, hujan yang tadinya tanpa disertai angin bertransformasi menjadi badai berkekuatan penuh beserta petir.

"Sepertinya badainya tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat," kata Genma yang sedang mengintip keadaan di luar dari balik tirai. "Maaf, tetapi sepertinya kalian harus menginap. Besok kalian masih libur, 'kan?"

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kucing loreng gemuk di pangkuannya kepada Genma. "Ya. Maaf sudah merepotkan, Senpai."

"Jangan bersikap seperti orang asing, Pink. Shizune dan aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan," kata Genma, kemudian bergabung dengan Sakura dan duduk di dekat kotatsu. "Di mana Kakashi?"

"Dia sedang mencoba menelepon Naruto di ruangan sebelah."

Yang sedang dibicarakan kemudian muncul tidak lama kemudian.

"Bagaimana Naruto?" tanya Genma, matanya tidak lepas dari Kakashi yang kini tengah mendudukkan dirinya ke kursi.

"Dia sudah ada di rumah," desah Kakashi lega. "Dia sempat kehujanan tetapi tidak lama."

"Ah, syukurlah. Dia tidak apa-apa sendirian di rumah, kalau begitu?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Dia baik-baik saja. Sedang membaca manga, katanya. Di mana Shizune?"

"Sedang membuat kopi."

Tanpa ia niatkan, Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang karena merasa lega setelah mendengar kabar dari Naruto, kemudian menyandarkan tubuh bagian atasnya ke permukaan kotatsu, tanpa sadar terus membelai Tuan Nyanko di pangkuannya.

Ada yang aneh dengan Kakashi hari ini. Mau tidak mau Sakura berkesipulan demikian setelah mendapat kesan jika Kakashi menghindarinya selama mereka ada di rumah ini. Semenjak tadi sore ia menolak bertatapan dengan Sakura, senyuman-senyumannya terlihat dipaksakan. Dan itu sangat mengganggunya.

Apakah tanpa sadar Sakura telah melakukan kesalahan? Ia berpikir dan berpikir dan berpikir, tetapi tidak bisa mengingat satu kejadian pun yang bisa merasionalkan sikap Kakashi yang seperti ini. Sakura mencoba berpikir positif. Mungkin Kakashi sedang berkutat dengan masalah pribadi yang tidak Sakura ketahui. Mungkin ia seperti ini karena mengkhawatirkan Naruto—

 _Mungkin dia tahu kalau kau menyukainya, Sakura,_ tanpa diminta suara gelap dalam kepalanya bicara _. Dan dia merasa terganggu karenanya. Ini adalah_ kau _yang sedang kita bicarakan …._

Ketika Sakura hendak menjawab suara dalam dirinya, ada kilat cahaya kuat yang diikuti bunyi guntur keras. Sakura menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan. Tuan Nyanko melompat dari pangkuannya. Sesaat setelah hening kembali ia mendengar Genma mengutuk.

"Aku baru mendengar yang seperti itu setelah sekian lama," katanya. "Cuaca di Tokyo terkadang bisa begitu seram."

"Dengan petir sekuat itu aku ragu kalau tidak akan ada kerusakan," sambung Kakashi. "Paling tidak, ada pohon tumbang."

"Shizune, baik-baik saja di sana?!" Panggil Genma, ada jeda sejenak sebelum Shizune menjawab "Ya! Aku akan segera ke sana!"

"Pink, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Hanya kaget sedikit, tetapi kurasa aku kehilangan Tuan Nyanko."

Genma mendengus. "Jangan khawatir, dia pasti sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Kemungkinan besar di bawah selimut kami—tunggu, asosiasi lingkungan mengirimiku pesan." Genma menatap layar ponselnya. _"Well, shit._ Kau benar Kakashi, pohon besar tua di blok bawah tumbang tersambar petir dan menutup jalan. Tidak ada yang terluka tetapi arus lalulintas lumpuh total. Perbaikan baru bisa dilakukan besok pagi setelah badai berhenti. Sepertinya kita tidak bisa ke mana-mana hingga besok siang."

"Yah, itu memperumit keadaan."

Semua orang menoleh ke arah Shizune yang baru saja bicara dari ambang pintu. Perempuan itu meringis dan dahinya mengerut dalam.

"Air ketubanku baru saja pecah."

* * *

 **End note:**

Maaf sekali kali ini saya tidak bisa membalas review di chapter sebelumnya, tetapi semua komentarnya sudah saya baca dan semua sarannya sudah saya tampung. Terima kasih sekali, komentar dari kalian sangat berharga bagi saya. Saya balas di chapter selanjutnya, ya xD

Ditunggu kesan-pesannya, saya pamit dulu!

Salam,

Clarione

* * *

 **Frigid:** merasa takut dengan segala interaksi dengan seseorang dari lawan jenis, atau, secara seksual tidak responsif, merasa datar dengan segala percobaan mencium/memeluk atau segala gestur intim lainnya.


	2. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I wish I did. But I don't. Masashi Kisimoto does. I don't take any profit from this fic.

 **Warning:** profanity, _**sexual content ahead :)))**_

 **Note(s):** maaf karena update-nya agak lama xD

Selamat membaca xD

* * *

"Air ketubanku baru saja pecah," kata Shizune, dan ketika tiga orang medis di hadapannya seperti tiba-tiba saja lupa apa artinya air ketuban yang pecah, Shizune meraung, "BAYINYA MAU KELUAR!"

Seisi ruangan seperti baru saja disambar petir kembali.

"Ap—HAAAAAAAAAH?"

"Bukankah prediksi Kurenai mengatakan tiga minggu lagi?"

"Persetan dengan Kurenai! Dia mau keluar _sekarang!"_

Berlainan dengan fakta jika ia adalah yang paling terkejut di antara rekan-rekannya, Sakura menjadi orang pertama yang berhasil mengendalikan diri dan bisa berpikir jernih. "Shizune-senpai, tolong jangan panik. Mari kita ke kamarmu, oke? Kau pikir kau bisa jalan?"

Shizune mengangguk. "Kontraksi pertamanya sudah lewat. Tetapi aku tetap butuh bantuan." Ia menatap Genma, mencoba tersenyum di sela ringisan. "Genma, _dear,_ aku membutuhkanmu saat ini."

Kakashi menepuk punggung sahabatnya, membangunkan sang radiolog dari keterkejutan yang membuat mobilitasnya lumpuh untuk sesaat. "Ayo, Genma. Kau harus menyokong Shizune."

Genma terlihat berusaha untuk membajakan dirinya, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menyongsong Shizune untuk menariknya ke dalam pelukan. "Tidak apa-apa, Shizune. Aku di sini bersamamu." Seringai dan senyuman malasnya hilang sudah, ia terlihat hampir seperti orang lain. "Kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku minta maaf." Shizune terisak di bahu Genma.

Sakura tahu apa arti di balik permintaan maaf itu. Shizune sudah tidak lagi muda untuk mengandung. Bayinya memutuskan untuk lahir lebih awal. Fakta jika mereka terjebak di sini tanpa ditunjang peralatan medis yang bisa diandalkan. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berpikir semua hal yang terjadi ke depannya akan berlangsung mudah.

"Jangan berpikir apa pun untuk sekarang," kata Kakashi ketika ia mendekati pasangan itu dan mengambil lengan Shizune untuk meremasnya lembut. Sakura ingat Kakashi juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama terhadapnya. "Ikuti Genma ke kamar, aku akan mempersiapkan yang diperlukan. Jangan takut Shizune, kami akan berada di sampingmu untuk melalui segalanya."

Shizune tersenyum kepadanya. "Terima kasih, itu sangat berarti untukku, Kakashi."

"Ayo, aku akan memberimu pijatan ketika sudah berbaring," bisik Genma. "Kau akan merasa lebih baik, aku berjanji."

Setelah pasangan itu meninggalkan mereka, Kakashi menatap Sakura dan bertanya, "Kau pernah menangani persalinan, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menggeleng dan dadanya terasa sangat dingin. "Belum. Aku tahu konsep dasarnya, tetapi aku belum pernah menangani kasus persalinan selama masa praktik atau residensi."

"Sayang sekali aku juga belum pernah. Tetapi walaupun begitu kita tidak punya pilihan lain," sambung Kakashi. "Kita yang harus menangani persalinan Shizune. Aku sangsi jika proses dilasinya akan bertahan hingga pohon yang menghalangi jalannya disingkirkan besok. Dan kalaupun proses dilasinya bertahan, rasa sakit di tiap kontraksinya tidak akan sanggup untuk Shizune tanggung. Aku punya firasat jika Shizune akan siap mendorong ketika fajar besok, atau lebih cepat karena air ketubannya sudah pecah. Kita harus siap kapan pun itu terjadi. Tidak ada waktu untuk ragu sedikit pun, Sakura-chan."

Sakura mengangguk meskipun keraguan dan rasa takut yang dialaminya masih mencekam. "Aku akan berusaha sebaik yang kubisa, Senpai."

Kakashi tersenyum kepadanya, senyuman tulusnya yang pertama hari ini. "Aku percaya kepadamu, Sakura-chan. Kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan. Kau _selalu_ tahu."

Sakura membalas dengan senyuman lemah. "Terima kasih, Senpai."

"Tolong temui Genma dan Shizune dan jelaskan situasinya kepada mereka. Aku yang akan menyiapkan semua keperluannya."

Sakura mengangguk sekali lagi sebelum mereka mengambil arah yang terpisah.

* * *

Sakura beruntung karena tanpa harus dijelaskan pun Shizune dan Genma tahu apa yang terjadi dan apa yang harus dilakukan. Mereka tidak terlihat keberatan sama sekali ketika Sakura berkata jika dirinya dan Kakashilah yang akan menangani persalinan ini. Shizune dan Genma memercayai mereka. Jadi Sakura tidak memiliki alasan untuk meragukan dirinya sendiri.

Tahap pertama di setiap proses kelahiran adalah permainan menunggu. Shizune belum bisa mendorong jika ia belum dilasi penuh, dan biasanya proses ini akan berlangsung selama enam sampai dua belas jam di kelahiran yang pertama. Satu-satunya yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah menjaga Shizune tetap rileks dan menyokongnya setiap kontraksi datang, dan itu bukanlah hal yang sulit selama mereka memiliki Genma dan Kakashi. Keduanya adalah perwujudan _boke_ dan _tsukomi_ yang bagus. Mereka berhasil membuat Shizune tertawa bahkan ketika dirinya sedang kontraksi. Sakura mengambil peran sebagai penyedia nutrisi dan memasakkan apa pun yang Shizune ingin makan, ia akan butuh banyak tenaga ketika mendorong nanti. Sakura jugalah yang sesekali memeriksa seberapa jauh dilasi di serviks Shizune. Di saat dirinya tidak makan atau mengobrol atau kontraksi, Shizune tidur. Ketika itu Kakashi berhasil menemukan suntikan anestesi lokal di kotak obat yang ditunjukkan Genma, dan Sakura hampir menjerit karena kegirangan. Benda itu akan berguna jika sesuatunya mulai berat nanti.

Melihat seberapa mendukungnya Genma di setiap detik proses kelahiran Shizune, hati Sakura dibuat hangat sekaligus iri. Genma tidak pernah berhenti bersikap manis bahkan ketika Shizune dihantam satu kontraksi yang hebat, kemudian mengancam untuk mengebiri Genma dan tidak akan pernah mau melakukan seks lagi dengannya (Kakashi dengan senang hati menawarkan dirinya untuk mendampingi Shizune di bagian mengebiri, dan Sakura menawarkan satu set pisau bedah hadiah kelulusannya dari universitas).

Mendekati fajar, kontraksi yang dialami Shizune meningkat frekuensi dan intensitasnya. Ketika matahari terbit dan badai dari semalam berhenti, serviks Shizune sudah dilasi penuh dan ia sudah bisa mulai mendorong. Sakura memandunya dari kontraksi ke kontraksi, memuji Shizune setiap kali ia selesai mendorong, sedangkan Kakashi memonitor tanda vital Shizune (semenjak mereka tidak memiliki alat pemonitor detak jantung bayi, mereka hanya bisa berharap jika tidak ada masalah pada bayinya) dan sesekali membantu Sakura ketika ia butuh bantuan, baik ketika ia butuh handuk baru, guyuran desinfektan di tangan yang lain, atau untuk membetulkan ikatan di rambutnya yang longgar.

Ketika hampir tiga puluh menit Shizune mendorong dan tidak terlihat ada kemajuan yang berarti, hanya sedikit dari kepala bayi Shizune yang terlihat, Sakura memanggil Kakashi untuk mendekat. "Kurasa aku harus melakukan episiotomi, tolong siapkan yang diperlukan, Senpai."

Kakashi mengangguk, kemudian mulai memilih gunting yang paling tajam dan menyiramnya dengan alkohol sementara Sakura memberitahu Shizune dan Genma apa yang akan ia lakukan. Setelah dirinya memastikan jika sepasang suami-istri itu mengerti, Sakura mulai mengisi jarum suntik steril (yang juga ia temukan di kotak P3K milik Shizune) dengan anestesi lokal dan mulai menginjeksi bagian _perineum._

"Selesai," katanya ketika selesai memotong. "Ada darah sedikit tetapi kau baik-baik saja, Shizune-senpai. Di kontraksi selanjutnya aku memintamu untuk mendorong sekuat dan sepanjang yang kaubisa." Shizune mengangguk, kemudian melakukan hal yang Sakura pinta ketika merasakan dorongan untuk mengejan. Ketika Shizune selesai, Sakura tersenyum. "Bagus sekali, Senpai. Sekarang sudah _crowning._ Sekarang istirahat sebentar dan tarik napas pendek-pendek kemudian keluarkan lewat mulut."

"Terima kasih banyak, Kami," kata Shizune, Genma mencium pelipisnya dari belakang di mana ia menjadi sandaran istrinya. "Dia benar-benar anakmu, Genma. Dia _sulit."_

"Itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan untuk didengar, Sayang. Bayangkan kalau dia lamban seperti Kakashi," gurau Genma, yang langsung direspons oleh sahabat karibnya dengan lemparan handuk ke wajah.

Sakura tersenyum. "Bagian kepalanya sudah keluar, Senpai. Jangan mendorong kuat-kuat, sekarang—bagus, kau sudah melewati bagian paling sulit— _oh, tidak."_

Kakashi mengerutkan dahi. "Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" Kakashi menghampiri Sakura dan ketika melihat masalah di hadapannya, wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ada sesuatu yang salah?" Shizune bertanya panik.

"Distosia bahu," jawab Sakura. "Kepala bayimu kembali masuk dan wajahnya memerah, bahunya tidak bisa keluar. Jangan panik, Senpai. Kita akan melakukan manuver McRoberts supaya pelvismu bisa lebih lebar dan tulang lumbarmu bisa datar. Kakashi-senpai, tolong tekuk kaki Sizune ke perutnya. Kita sudah melakukan episiotomi sebelumnya jadi seharusnya ini tidak sulit."

Kakashi melakukan yang Sakura minta, kemudian memberi Shizune senyuman menenangkan. "Tenanglah, kau berada di tangan yang tepat. Percayalah kepada Sakura-chan."

"Kita akan tetap membutuhkan tindakan medis lanjutan setelah ini. Tolong telepon paramedis, Genma-senpai. Setelah bayinya lahir, dia dan Shizune-senpai harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan dan menanggulangi jika ada kerusakan syaraf di bahu bayinya. Aku akan berusaha semampuku, tetapi aku tidak bisa menjamin jika Shizune-senpai tidak akan mengalami pendarahan nanti. Seharusnya perbaikan jalannya sudah dimulai sekarang, kita tidak bisa membuang waktu sedikit pun." Sakura menyeka keringat di pelipisnya. "Shizune-senpai, aku ingin kau mendorong sekali lagi. Aku akan membantu menarik bayimu ketika sudah memungkinkan. Akan terasa sakit, tapi tolong tahanlah. Sekarang, dorong."

* * *

Mereka tidak sempat mendapatkan momen lembut dan manis ketika Dan akhirnya lahir, karena tepat setelah Kakashi memotong tali arinya, paramedis datang. Satu-satunya yang mereka pikirkan saat itu adalah memastikan jika kondisi Shizune dan Dan baik-baik saja, dan mereka baru bisa mengetahuinya jika mereka sudah berada di rumah sakit. Plasenta Shizune saja bahkan belum keluar. Kakashi memandikan Dan seperlunya, kemudian menyelimutinya dengan kain flanel hangat. Sakura tidak melewatkan tatapan khawatir seniornya kepada bayi laki-laki itu, walau hanya ia tunjukkan sekilas. Ia memperhatikan dengan nelangsa ketika Genma seolah tidak ingin melepaskan Shizune dari pelukannya, bahkan ketika Shizune membujuknya dan berkata berulang-ulang jika ia akan baik-baik saja.

Karena itu ketika Shizune dan Dan sudah berada di dalam ambulans, Sakura merasa terkejut ketika Genma meminta agar dirinyalah yang mendampingi Shizune di sana hingga mereka sampai ke rumah sakit nanti. Ia dan Kakashi akan menyusul dengan mengendarai mobil milik Genma, Kakashi yang menyetir karena tidak ada seorang pun yang percaya jika kondisi mental Genma fit untuk tugas itu.

Ketika akhirnya pengaruh adrenalinnya habis, kenyataan menimpa Sakura dengan hebat. Dirinya baru saja menangani kasus komplikasi persalinan yang cukup serius dengan hanya mengandalkan insting, dengan kemungkinan jika Shizune dan Dan belum lepas dari bahaya masihlah besar. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan ia tidak berhenti berdo'a, entah kepada siapa. Dan jauh dalam dirinya, Sakura menganggap semua ini adalah kesalahannya.

"Maafkan aku, Senpai. Seharusnya kemarin aku tidak mengajakmu pergi belanja."

Shizune menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman walaupun terlihat lemah dan lelah. "Omong kosong, Sakura-chan. Dan adalah putra Genma. Jika dia ingin keluar, dia akan keluar walaupun aku sedang berendam. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di situasi kemarin jika kau tidak ada, Sakura-chan."

"Tapi—" Sakura tercekat. "Tapi aku—"

"Hush, Sakura-chan. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Shizune memeluknya dan mengusap kepala Sakura dalam kondisi berbaring. "Kau ini lebih buruk daripada Genma, aku bersumpah." Ia tertawa kecil. "Seharusnya kau khawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Lihat dirimu, kau terlihat seperti baru saja berkelahi dengan perempuan lain. Itu masalah besar, kau harus tetap terlihat cantik di hadapan Kakashi."

Sakura merona. "Senpai, jangan bercanda. Lagipula jika Kakashi hanya menyukaiku ketika aku terlihat cantik, maka dia tidak pantas untuk kupertahankan."

"Itu tepat sekali, Sakura-chan. Pemikiranmu sudah benar."

Paramedis menghentikan ambulans tepat di depan pintu masuk Instalasi Gawat Darurat yang sudah terlampau Sakura kenal. Yang terjadi setelahnya adalah serangkaian peristiwa-peristiwa yang berjalan cepat dan buram. Perawat-perawat yang bertugas dengan sigap menyambut mereka, beberapa terkesiap karena mengenali Shizune dan Sakura. Salah satu dari mereka mengambil Dan dari pangkuan seorang paramedis dan langsung membawanya ke bangsal yang terpisah dengan Shizune. Tidak lama kemudian, Tsunade muncul.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini—Sakura? Shizune?"

"Sensei!" Sakura tidak pernah selega ini ketika melihat pengawasnya, kemudian lanjut meracau tanpa berhenti untuk mengambil napas, "Shizune-senpai melahirkan kemarin—bayinya lahir tadi pagi, dan karena satu-satunya jalan menuju rumah sakit putus karena tertimpa pohon yang tumbang hasil badai kemarin, kami—aku dan Kakashi—tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukan persalinan di rumah— "

"Kau yang menangani persalinan Shizune?" Tsunade mengerutkan dahi. "Dan Kakashi? Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Dia dan Genma-senpai menyusul di belakang, seharusnya mereka sudah di sini—ah, itu mereka!"

Kakashi dan Genma berjalan dengan tergesa ke arah mereka. Sakura bisa melihat perubahan dalam sikap Genma, sekarang ia terlihat lebih tenang dan fokus, mungkin di perjalanan Kakashi sudah berhasil mengajaknya berbicara dan mengembalikan akalnya.

"Lanjutkan penjelasanmu, Sakura," perintah Tsunade kemudian, sementara satu perawat datang untuk memeriksa tanda vital Shizune.

Sakura menarik napas panjang. "Terjadi komplikasi di tengah proses persalinan, Sensei. Bahu bayi Shizune-senpai sulit untuk dikeluarkan sehingga aku harus melakukan manuver McRoberts dan Jacquemier, dan ditengah prosesnya mungkin aku melakukan kerusakan. Sekarang Shizune-senpai mungkin stabil, tetapi aku tidak bisa menjamin jika dia tidak akan mengalami pendarahan _post partum_ , dan Dan harus diperiksa jika dia mengalami kerusakan di syaraf _brachial plexus_ atas."

"Distosia bahu," gumam Tsunade, kemudian menarik satu perawat terdekat dan berkata lantang kepadanya, "Panggilkan Dr. Kurenai dari bagian ginekologi, katakan ini urgen." Perawat itu mengangguk dan langsung mengambil langkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku harus melakukan apa, Sensei? Aku bisa—"

"Yang harus kaulakukan saat ini adalah rileks, Sakura. _You look like Hell."_ Tsunade memandangnya dari atas ke bawah, di saat itu Sakura sadar jika ada noda darah di switer yang baru ia pakai sekali. "Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar, selanjutnya serahkan kepada Kurenai. Cari sesuatu untuk menenangkan dirimu, kau gemetaran. Aku hanya akan mengizinkan Genma yang berada di sini selama Shizune diperiksa."

Sakura sudah membuka mulut untuk membantah, tetapi Kakashi menghentikannya dengan memegang bahunya dan berkata, "Sakura-chan, Shizune sudah berada di tangan yang tepat sekarang. Ayo keluar dan beli minuman hangat, kau sangat membutuhkannya, percayalah kepadaku."

Sakura masih berada dalam mode defensif, tetapi suara Kakashi begitu menenangkan dan persuasif sehingga membuatnya menurut tanpa diinginkan.

"Jaga dia, Kakashi. Dia terlihat bisa pingsan kapan saja." Sakura sempat mendengar Tsunade berkata sebelum ia dituntun Kakashi keluar dari IGD.

* * *

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian Kakashi menerima pesan teks dari Genma yang mengatakan jika Kurenai telah melihat Shizune dan memutuskan untuk memeriksanya lebih lanjut di ruang bersalin. Kakashi menunggu hingga Sakura benar-benar terlihat tenang sebelum menyampaikan pesan itu.

Ini adalah pengalaman kedua Kakashi melihat Sakura panik dengan begitu hebat, dan ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Ia ingin bertanya apakah Sakura mengidap _panic disorder,_ tetapi Kakashi merasa jika sekarang waktunya tidak tepat. Mereka masih belum mendengar kabar Shizune dan bayinya, dan hanya bisa menunggu dalam diam di luar ruang bersalin. Tiap detik yang mereka lewati terasa seperti setahun. Hanya bisa menunggu tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun rasanya sangat menyiksa.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Kurenai membuka pintu ruang bersalin. Keduanya tanpa sadar menahan napas, menunggu Kurenai berkata sesuatu.

Ginekologis cantik berambut gelap dan bergelombang itu tersenyum. "Kondisi Shizune dan bayinya stabil."

Rasanya seolah beban berat baru saja diturunkan dari bahu Kakashi, dan di sebelahnya ia melihat Sakura menghembuskan napas lega, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kalian berdua yang membantu persalinan Shizune. Apa aku benar?"

"Aku hanya mendampingi," jawab Kakashi. "Pekerjaan yang berat-berat dilakukan oleh Sakura-chan."

"Sakura?" Kurenai mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada dokter muda di hadapannya. "Sakura Haruno, dokter residen di bawah pengawasan Tsunade, bukan? Yang melakukan manuver McRoberts dan Jacquemier untuk menangani distosia bahu di persalinan kemarin?" Sakura mengangguk, Kakashi bisa melihat dahinya berkerut, terlihat takut dan was-was. "Aku tidak bisa mengekspresikan rasa terima kasihku untuk itu dengan lebih baik, apa yang sudah kaulakukan telah menyelamatkan Shizune dan bayinya. Di usia Shizune yang sekarang, melahirkan dengan resiko distosia bahu kemungkinannya sangat besar. Aku sendiri sudah mempersiapkan prosedur _C-section_ seandainya Shizune melahirkan tiga minggu lagi, di sini, tetapi sepertinya bukan itu yang terjadi. Aku kagum kau bisa memutuskan penanganan seperti apa yang tepat untuk situasi macam kemarin, padahal yang kudengar kau baru pertama kali menolong proses persalinan."

"Kalau begitu Shizune-senpai dan Dan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura, lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan mereka daripada merespons pujian yang dilontarkan Kurenai. Dan hal itu membuat Kakashi ingin menciumnya saat itu juga.

"Aku bisa jamin kalau mereka baik-baik saja," Kurenai tersenyum. "Shizune mengalami pendarahan minor, tetapi itu wajar dan bukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kami tangani. Plasentanya baru bisa keluar ketika kami memberinya suntikan perangsang, tetapi selain itu tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Bayinya juga sehat dan sangat responsif. Dia memang lahir tiga minggu lebih awal tetapi beratnya ideal dan semua organnya telah berkembang dengan sempurna. Walaupun begitu mereka baru bisa pulang setidaknya setelah tiga hari."

"Terima kasih, Kami," Sakura tercekat, tetapi ia tidak berhenti tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Kurenai-senpai."

"Tidak, Sakura-chan. Kaulah yang lebih pantas mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih itu. Jadi, _terima kasih."_

Kurenai pamit setelah itu, berkata jika ia harus menghadiri rapat yang dihelat bagian ginekologi dan ia sudah terlambat. Tidak ada dari Kakashi maupun Sakura yang bergerak setelahnya, keduanya terlalu terpesona dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kau dengar itu, Kakashi-senpai?" bisik Sakura, terlihat masih belum memercayai situasinya. "Aku tidak mengacau dan Shizune-senpai dan bayinya tidak apa-apa." Setelah itu Sakura menangis, tetapi tidak ada apa pun yang terlihat di wajahnya selain rasa syukur dan kelegaan. Napas Kakashi tercuri ketika Sakura mencoba tersenyum di sela isakannya, dan Kakashi tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

"Kau luar biasa."

Mata Sakura melebar ketika Kakashi mengambil dua langkah maju untuk menghapus jarak di antara mereka, kemudian terkesiap ketika tanpa peringatan pria itu menundukkan kepalanya, dan mengecup Sakura tepat di bibir.

Ciumannya sangat tiba-tiba dan singkat hingga tidak bisa disebut sebagai sebuah ciuman, tetapi karena itulah Sakura tidak sempat menutup matanya dan bisa menyaksikan semuanya dengan kejelasan yang mutlak. Kakashi mengecupnya. Dan sekeras apa pun Sakura berusaha untuk menganggap semua ini adalah mimpi, pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa menyangkal jika ini adalah kenyataan.

Kakashi menciumnya. Dan itu berarti banyak hal.

"Oh, Kami—Sakura—" Sekarang giliran Kakashi yang matanya melebar, wajahnya sangat merona ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu apa yang telah merasukiku hingga—aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak menghormatimu, hanya saja kau terlihat sangat menawan dan—"

"Kakashi-senpai."

"Ya?"

" _Just shut up, okay?"_ kata Sakura, kemudian menarik kerah jaket Kakashi untuk mencium bibirnya balik, sekali, dua kali, tiga kali hingga Kakashi mendapatkan kembali kemampuannya untuk merespons.

"Sakura-chan?" kata Kakashi, terlihat takjub. "Apakah itu artinya …."

" _Ya!"_ bisik Sakura, tersenyum lebar. "Itu artinya _iya,_ Senpai. Sekarang berhentilah terkejut seperti orang bodoh dan cium aku lagi. Kau tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku menantikan ini. _Terlalu lama,_ Senpai …."

"Bagus." Cengiran Kakashi yang memperlihatkan gigi taringnya sangat menular, membuat Sakura ingin _nyengir_ juga. "Kita berada di pihak yang sama, kalau begitu."

Dan Kakashi meraihnya, bukan hanya untuk menciumnya, tetapi juga untuk merengkuh keseluruhan diri Sakura. Di dalam benaknya, dunia meledak menjadi pancaran-pancaran kembang api warna-warni, dan ia merasa ringan layaknya kapas. Hatinya serasa dipenuhi gelembung sabun yang meletup-letup, dan Sakura tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum ketika Kakashi menciumnya lebih dalam, lebih lembut. Lengan-lengan Kakashi di punggungnya terasa kokoh, dan ketika Sakura mengalungkan tangannya ke leher pria itu, dirinya seolah mendapat pijakan yang baru. Dicium dan balik mencium Kakashi rasanya sangat tepat, Sakura merasa heran mengapa dirinya tidak melakukan ini sedari dulu. Di suatu saat Sakura ingin tertawa, di saat yang lain ia ingin menangis, tetapi di kebanyakan waktu dirinya tidak tahu ingin melakukan apa, kecuali terus dicium oleh Kakashi hingga dirinya mati.

Tetapi anatomi manusia itu merepotkan. Jika ciuman Kakashi tidak bisa membuatnya mati, maka kehabisan napas tentunya mampu melakukannya. Mereka memisahkan diri untuk membiarkan paru-paru mereka menghirup udara dan seketika itu juga Sakura menyesali terputusnya kontak fisik mereka. Tetapi Kakashi menggantinya dengan menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di masing-masing pipi Sakura, menatapnya dengan kelembutan dan kekaguman yang membuat Sakura ingin menangis.

"Sekali lagi?" pinta Kakashi. Dan Sakura mengangguk. Tetapi seseorang berdeham tepat sebelum mereka mengulang kegiatan sebelum ini.

"Sepertinya aku kalah taruhan. Lagi." Tsunade menyeringai di belakang mereka. "Kalian memang harus melakukannya di lorong ruang bersalin dan mematahkan hati dari setengah jumlah staf rumah sakit, eh?"

"Se-Sensei!" Sakura terkesiap, matanya melebar ngeri. "Berapa lama kau melihat kami? Aku bisa jelaskan—"

Penuturan Sakura terpotong oleh pintu kaca ganda ruang bersalin yang mendadak terbuka, dan Genma jatuh ke lantai sambil terbahak. Shizune berteriak, "Genma, kau bodoh!" dari dalam ruangan sambil tersenyum lebar, Dan aman di pangkuannya.

Kakashi mengerang.

"Genma-senpai! Kau _mengintip?"_ Itu bukan pertanyaan. Itu adalah tuduhan.

"Tidak, aku hanya berada di waktu dan tempat yang tepat. Kalian sudah mulai menghisap wajah masing-masing ketika aku membuka pintu untuk mengundang kalian masuk. Setelahnya, bukan salahku jika aku mendapatkan _tontonan_ gratis yang menarik." Ia menyeringai. "Shizune juga melihat kalian."

"Oh, Kami!" Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kakashi. "Ini memalukan sekali."

Kakashi tertawa halus, suaranya terdengar lebih dalam ketika Sakura mendengarnya langsung dari tempat paru-parunya berada. "Walaupun begitu aku tidak akan mengeluh."

"Kalian berdua mau masuk?" tanya Tsunade, seringainya masih belum hilang. "Atau masih ingin di sana dan melanjutkan yang tadi? Yang mana pun tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja kami ini cuma lalat."

Sakura merintih, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke dada Kakashi.

* * *

Genma langsung memeluk Sakura dari belakang dan memutarnya di udara begitu ia melangkah masuk ke ruang bersalin. Sakura yang tidak siap mendapatkan serangan seperti itu hanya bisa terkesiap dan tertawa. Genma kemudian menurunkannya dan mencium pipi Sakura, mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya karena telah menyelamatkan Shizune dan Dan dengan begitu komikal hingga semua orang di ruangan itu tertawa. Shizune mengulurkan tangannya yang tidak sedang menggendong Dan untuk Sakura sambut ketika ia menghampirinya. Ucapan terima kasih dari Shizune lebih tenang dan Sakura tidak tahan ketika perawat senior itu meneteskan air mata, membuat Sakura menangis juga, sembari mengeluh akan fakta jika ia terus menangis hari ini. Mereka berpelukan singkat sebelum membiarkan Kakashi dan Tsunade memberikan ucapan selamat kepada ketiga Shiranui.

"Shizune-senpai, boleh aku menggendong Dan?" tanya Sakura, ketika Kakashi sibuk diajak bicara oleh Genma dan Tsunade.

"Tentu, Sakura-chan. Ini." Shizune menyodorkan Dan dengan hati-hati dan Sakura mengambilnya dengan tidak kalah hati-hati juga.

Ketika melihat Dan di pangkuannya, Sakura terkesiap, "Dia kecil sekali, Senpai!"

Shizune tersenyum. "Dia akan bertambah besar dalam waktu singkat, Sakura-chan. Pastikan kau tidak berkedip."

Sakura menyaksikan Dan menguap dan ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk ber-ooh panjang. "Kami. Dia lucu sekali," komentarnya ketika kini ia bisa memperhatikan Dan lebih baik setelah tadi pagi ia hanya bisa memedulikan kapan paramedis akan tiba. "Aku akan menculiknya, Senpai."

"Oi, Pink. Langkahi mayatku dulu. Buat bayimu sendiri, oke?"

Sakura tidak sadar jika ia tengah diperhatikan ketika memangku Dan. Dan ia merona ketika melihat tatapan Kakashi dan senyuman yang ia tujukan kepadanya. Seketika itu juga Sakura membayangkan jika bayi yang ia pangku tidak berambut cokelat, melainkan putih-perak. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya Sakura bisa melihat sepasang pupil berwarna hijau zamrud ….

Dan rona merah di wajahnya menjadi beberapa tingkat lebih gelap.

Sakura mengembalikan Dan kepada Shizune sebelum ia menjatuhkannya karena salah tingkah, tahu betapa cerobohnya ia jika sedang gugup. "Ini, Senpai. Dia terlihat tidak nyaman ketika kupangku."

"Benarkah? Sepenglihatanku dia baik-baik saja," timpal Shizune ketika ia menerima Dan kembali. "Lihat, dia masih tertidur pulas."

"A-apa kau yakin? Dia sempat mengerutkan dahi tadi."

Shizune mengangkat sebelah alis kepadanya. _"Baiklah,_ Sakura-chan."

Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar. "Sekali lagi selamat, Shizune-senpai. Aku merasa bahagia untuk kalian."

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan," respons Shizune, sebelum tersenyum jahil dan berkata, "Tetapi sepertinya bukan hanya aku dan Genma di sini yang harus diberi ucapan selamat juga."

"Ah, siapa lagi, kalau begitu?" Kakashi bergabung ke percakapan. "Tsunade-senpai? Karena lagi-lagi bertambah tua namun berhasil mengalahkan kerutan?"

Tsunade menyeringai. _"Not so smooth,_ Kakashi. Tetapi percobaan mengelak yang bagus."

Genma merangkul bahu sahabat karibnya. "Bagi seseorang yang kemarin berkata jika dia mampu menunggu, kau sungguh-sungguh bisa bergerak cepat, Kakashi."

Kakashi berusaha menimpalinya dengan sedatar mungkin, dan ini membuat Sakura mati-matian menahan senyuman. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

Genma meninju pinggul Kakashi main-main. "Tidak ada gunanya kau berbohong di sini, kami sudah melihat apa yang kalian lakukan di balik pintu itu. Jadi, kalian ofisial sekarang?"

Kakashi melirik Sakura, kemudian _nyengir_ lebar kepadanya. Jantung Sakura sepersekian detik berdetak lebih kencang. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura berdeham. "Menurutku Genma-senpai lebih penasaran daripada ibu-ibu tukang gosip yang tinggal di sekitar apartemenku."

Genma memalsukan ekspresi terluka dengan dramatis. "Kakashi, _Bro,_ Sakura-chan menghindari pertanyaanku seperti seorang pro. Apakah itu artinya kau dicampakkan di hari pertama jadian?"

"Benarkah begitu?" Kakashi memutuskan untuk ikut bermain. "Sakura-chan, teganya."

Sakura menggeleng tetapi tidak berhenti tersenyum, setelahnya ia menguap tanpa diminta. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangan ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Sepertinya ada yang mengantuk selain Dan," komentar Genma. "Kau butuh istirahat, Pink. Pulanglah dan tidur. Besok aku akan membelikan apa pun yang kau mau, sebagai tanda terima kasih."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Termasuk sepatu terbaru keluaran _M.I.S.A.K.I?"_

Genma memutar bola mata. "Termasuk sepatu terbaru keluaran _M.I.S.A.K.I."_

Sakura berteriak, "Yay!" sementara Kakashi protes, "Hey, tidak adil. Aku juga mau sepatu. Aku juga ikut membantu, kau lupa?"

"Tentu," Genma menyeringai. "Aku akan membelikanmu sepatu yang sama persis dengan milik Sakura-chan."

Kakashi menjawabnya santai. "Bagus. Kakiku akan terlihat indah dengan itu."

Sakura tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya, juga rasa kantuknya.

"Oi, Kakashi. Antar tuan putri kita pulang, oke? Sepertinya dia bisa tidur kapan saja. Pakai mobilku. Aku tidak akan pulang sampai sore," kata Genma. "Kuncinya masih ada padamu, 'kan?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Aku akan segera kembali. Ayo, Sakura-chan. Mari antarkan dirimu pulang."

Genma mendengus. "Oh, kau tidak perlu _buru-buru,_ Kakashi."

Alih-alih membalas Genma, Kakashi lebih memilih untuk menutup telinga Sakura supaya bisa melindunginya dari kata-kata penuh sugesti berbahaya yang dilontarkan Genma dan menuntunnya untuk keluar dari ruangan bersalin.

* * *

"… kepada Sakura. Bumi kepada Sakura."

Dalam benaknya, Sakura membayangkan berbagai skenario pembunuhan bagi siapa pun pemilik suara yang berani mengganggu tidurnya. Tetapi setelah berjibaku selama beberapa saat akhirnya ia bisa mengenali suara siapa itu, kemudian peristiwa selama dua puluh empat jam terakhir, juga tiga minggu sebelumnya. Ia tersenyum.

Ia pasti sedang bermimpi.

"Hei, Kakashi-senpai," sapa Sakura, masih mengantuk dan kesulitan untuk membuka mata. "Selamat pagi."

"Pagi." Kakashi balas tersenyum, kemudian tangannya yang tidak memegang setir naik ke _dashboard_ untuk mematikan perangkat GPS. "Maaf harus membangunkanmu, tetapi aku harus memastikan jika aku menghentikan mobil di depan bangunan yang benar. Apa itu benar apartemenmu?"

"Ah," ucap Sakura, mengarahkan tatapannya ke sekeliling dengan sedikit linglung. "Kurasa yang itu adalah apartemenku." Ia menunjuk bangunan tiga tingkat di sebelah tiang listrik. "Iya, kurasa yang itu."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya." Sakura mengerjapkan mata. "Ya, aku yakin."

"Oke. Aku akan memarkir mobil di halaman. Apa itu boleh?"

"Tetangga-tetanggaku tidak mempunyai mobil. Jadi kurasa tidak masalah. Tidak akan mengganggu."

Saat itu pintu gerbang ganda di halaman apartemen Sakura terbuka, jadi Kakashi bisa langsung memarkir sedan kecil itu di bawah pohon aprikot yang bunganya mulai habis.

Sakura mengembuskan napas lega ketika melihat tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai tempat unit apartemennya berada. Tidak seperti Kakashi, kompleks apartemennya tidaklah elit. Mereka bahkan tidak mempunyai lift dan harus menggunakan tangga yang terletak di luar untuk naik dari lantai ke lantainya. Setidaknya tempatnya bersih dan terawat, dan tetangga-tetangganya juga jarang menimbulkan masalah. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah mahasiswa dan pasangan suami-istri baru. Seperti Sakura, mereka hanya akan tinggal di sini hingga mereka bisa mendapatkan hunian yang lebih baik.

Kakashi tidak pernah melepaskan tangannya selama mereka naik ke lantai tiga.

"Maaf karena harus membuatmu berjalan jauh, Senpai," kata Sakura, dan itu benar, mereka harus memutari seluruh lantai karena tangga-tangganya berada di samping gedung secara saling-silang.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini bisa digunakan untuk latihan fisik yang bagus." Kakashi tersenyum. "Tempatnya cukup nyaman, Sakura-chan."

Sakura mengangguk. "Walaupun begitu aku tidak mau tinggal di sini selamanya. Mungkin hanya hingga masa internku habis."

"Ah, kau pernah berkata jika kau tidak mau bekerja di rumah sakit."

Sakura mengangguk. "Dan aku masih belum berubah pikiran."

Jika Kakashi mempunyai sesuatu yang harus ia komentari mengenai itu, ia tidak menyuarakannya. Mereka terus berjalan dalam keheningan yang terasa nyaman hingga mereka sampai ke depan pintu apartemen milik Sakura.

"Ini dia," kata Sakura setelah merogoh tasnya dan membuka kunci. _"Home sweet home._ Mari mampir dulu, Senpai, aku akan membuatkan teh." Sakura bersyukur karena kemarin ia sempat bersih-bersih dahulu sebelum menemui Shizune di Shibuya. Bagian dalam apartemennya tidak sebesar apartemen milik Kakashi, Sakura hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur dan ruang tamu, kemudian dapur yang bersisian dengan kamar mandi. Masing-masing ukurannya pun tidak terlalu luas. Perabotan di ruang tamunya juga sedikit, hanya ada sofa tua namun layak dan meja, juga nakas untuk menaruh telepon. Sakura juga tidak terlalu menyukai lukisan sehingga tidak banyak ornamen yang menghiasi dinding-dindingnya, hanya ada jam dinding yang modelnya seperti jam matahari dan satu bingkai potret orang tuanya. Ada satu pot tanaman hias di sudut, itu pun terpaksa ia terima karena tidak bisa menolak pemberian Hinata, salah satu temannya.

"Hm, tidak buruk. Aku setengah berharap jika yang aku temukan adalah sesuatu yang mirip kapal pecah."

Sakura memalsukan ekspresi terluka ketika ia menutup pintu. "Sesedikit itu kah kau menaruh kepercayaan kepadaku, Senpai? Sedihnya."

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Tidak, aku selalu percaya kepadamu, Sakura-chan."

Mungkin ini diakibatkan oleh fakta jika hanya ada mereka di ruangan itu, tetapi Sakura menjadi lebih awas akan keberadaan Kakashi di sekitarnya, mengingatkannya kembali akan betapa kokoh dan konstannya sosok Kakashi. Kehangatan menjalar ke diri Sakura ketika ia melangkah untuk melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Kakashi.

"Apa kau buru-buru?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," jawab Kakashi dalam bisikan rendah.

"Kalau begitu tinggallah sebentar."

Sakura berjinjit dan mendongak, kemudian menyapukan bibirnya ke bibir Kakashi. Niat awalnya memang seperti itu; sebuah sapuan, sebuah kecupan polos yang pelan dan ringan, kemudian Kakashi memiringkan wajahnya dan tiba-tiba saja mereka semua menjadi kesiap dan sentuhan-sentuhan mendesak. Dan kini ketika ia sepenuhnya bangun dan tahu jika ini adalah kenyataan, Sakura tiba-tiba saja sadar jika ia sangat merindukan ini. Perasaan ketika disentuh, ketika jantungnya memalu seakan tengah mencoba untuk menghancurkan tulang rusuknya untuk keluar. Kemudian Kakashi menyebut namanya, dan mereka berhenti.

Seketika itu juga Sakura tahu apa yang ia inginkan.

Ia mengambil satu langkah mundur, memastikan jika dirinya tidak berkedip selama Kakashi mengawasinya. Dengan satu gerakan mulus Sakura melepas switer bernoda darahnya ke lantai, dan ketika dirinya tidak melihat Kakashi mempunyai masalah dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan, Sakura melepas kamisol hitamnya dengan gestur yang lebih berani. Sekarang ia nyaris telanjang dada, hanya menyisakan bra hitam berenda untuk menutupi kesederhanaannya.

Sekarang ia menunduk. Ia menunggu, kemudian mulai ragu.

Bagaimana jika ini adalah sebuah kesalahan? Bagaimana jika Kakashi tidak menginginkannya juga? Bagamana jika ia terpengaruh oleh ucapan Kabuto—

"Sakura, tidak." Ia kembali ke kenyataan ketika Kakashi mengambil tangannya, yang tanpa Sakura sadari kini menyilang, mencoba menutup dadanya. "Jangan lakukan itu. Aku bukan Kabuto. Aku ingin melihatmu." Ia sepertinya merasakan kesangsian Sakura dan mencoba meyakinkannya dengan membawa telapak tangannya ke tempat di mana jantungnya berada. "Kau bisa merasakan itu? Bisakah kau melihat reaksi apa yang kautimbulkan sekarang terhadapku?" bisiknya parau. "Aku menginginkamu juga, Sakura. Kami tahu sudah berapa lama aku membayangkan dirimu seperti ini di hadapanku. Kakimu," katanya sambil menelan ludah, terdengar begitu mendamba hingga rasanya menyakitkan. "Kakimu membuatku gila. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku merasa sebegini _kotor,_ dan itu karenamu."

Perlahan, Sakura mengangkat tatapannya dan membajakan dirinya sendiri agar bisa memandang Kakashi tepat di mata. Apa yang ia lihat di sana menghentikan napasnya.

Sakura bisa melihat pupil Kakashi melebar penuh, apa yang ada di sana membuat hati Sakura terasa diremas dengan menyakitkan. Ia bisa melihat hasrat, puja, ingin—dan bisakah ia mengatakannya, cinta? Tetapi Sakura tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkannya, karena hasrat dalam dirinya sendiri pun kini mulai menyeruak kembali ketika tahu jika Kakashi juga menginginkannya.

Ia mengangkat tangannya dari dada Kakashi dan melingkarkan keduanya di lehernya, mendekatkan tubuh mereka selekat mungkin. "Cium aku, Senpai," bisiknya. "Cium aku sehingga aku tahu ini bukan mimpi."

" _As you wish."_ Kakashi merengkuh Sakura, kemudian menunduk untuk memberi Sakura ciuman yang membuat lututnya goyah. Ciumannya terasa seperti ciuman pertama, ragu dan hati-hati namun mengagumkan, seolah berkata 'Apa segini boleh?' 'Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?' 'Apa kau ingin lebih?'

Sakura menjawabnya dengan menggigit bibir bawah Kakashi, membuatnya dihadiahi erangan dalam dari tenggorokan pria itu. Hanya dengan mendengarnya saja membuat hasrat Sakura menjadi berlipat ganda dan ikatan ketat mulai terbentuk di perut bagian bawahnya.

Kakashi memperdalam ciuman mereka, dan Sakura membiarkan dirinya dimanjakan oleh lidah Kakashi di dalam mulutnya. Sakura dibuat melayang dan tanpa ia sadari kini punggungnya telah bersandar ke pintu dan kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggul Kakashi, tangan-tangan kokohnya melakukan hal-hal mengagumkan di punggung dan paha Sakura. Sakura mulai berani dan berhenti pasif dengan mulai mencium balik, jemarinya menyugar rambut-rambut keperakan di kepala Kakashi yang membuat pria itu mendesah dengan apresiasi. Ketika keduanya melepaskan pagutan untuk menarik napas, Sakura bisa melihat benang-benang saliva menghubungkan mulut keduanya sebelum putus. Keduanya terengah dan merah masak, apa yang baru mereka lakukan terasa begitu kotor tetapi Sakura menyukainya. Ia membutuhkannya.

"Itu adalah ciuman yang fantastik, Senpai," Sakura berkata tanpa berpikir. "Wow."

Kakashi menyeringai, kini setelah masalah perbedaan tinggi badan mereka teratasi ia tidak perlu lagi menunduk untuk menatap Sakura. _"Well, thank you._ Aku cukup berpengalaman dalam hal ini, _Sakura-chan."_

"Hm, aku berada di tangan yang tepat, kalau begitu?" tantang Sakura, dan ia bisa melihat hasrat kembali dalam diri Kakashi.

"Dengan senang hati, aku bisa menunjukkannya kepadamu."

Kakashi menciumnya lagi, masih terasa mengagumkan seperti yang sebelumnya tetapi kali ini tidak lama. Mulut Kakashi kini ia fokuskan untuk memberi kecupan-kecupan basah ke dagu, rahang, leher dan berhenti di pangkal payudara Sakura. Sakura tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Kamar." Napas Sakura tercekat di tenggorokkannya.

Sakura bisa merasakan Kakashi menyeringai di belahan dadanya. "Di mana?"

"Pintu itu." Sakura menjentikkan jempolnya ke arah kamarnya. "Cium aku lagi, Senpai."

Entah bagaimana, Kakashi berhasil membawa Sakura ke depan pintu kamarnya sambil terus mencumbunya tanpa sekali pun tersandung perabotan. Kemudian ia berhenti.

"Ada masalah apa?"

"Pintunya terkunci."

Sakura secara mental menepuk dahinya sendiri. Ia melepaskan dirinya dari Kakashi dengan tidak ikhlas. "Kuncinya ada dalam tas, biarkan aku mengambilnya dulu."

"Kau mengunci kamar tidurmu juga, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tersenyum ketika menemukan benda yang ia cari. "Penjagaan ekstra, Senpai. Aku punya teman yang sering meminjam sepatu tanpa izin. Aku bisa memercayainya dengan memberinya kunci cadangan apartemenku, tapi kamar tidur terlarang."

 _Terutama untuk kasus seperti ini,_ lanjut Sakura dalam hati. _Aku tidak ingin Ino masuk dan melihatku merintih dan mendesah ketika sedang melakukan sex. Ugh, skandal._

Dan kenyataan datang memalunya dengan hebat. _Ini dia,_ pikir Sakura _. Aku akan melakukan seks—ugh, bercinta, dengan Kakashi, bukan?"_

"Ada yang salah, Sakura-chan?" curiga atas kediaman Sakura, Kakashi bertanya.

Sakura menggeleng, kemudian menelan ludah. "Ini benar-benar terjadi, 'kan, Senpai? Kau dan aku?"

"Ya," jawab Kakashi, tersenyum, matanya hangat dan menawarkan rasa aman. "Kau masih ingin melanjutkannya?"

Alih-alih menjawabnya, Sakura membuka kunci kemudian berdiri di ambang pintu untuk menghadapi Kakashi.

Sakura menjatuhkan bra-nya ke lantai, menyeringai.

* * *

 _Gadis ini benar-benar bisa membuatku mati,_ pikir Kakashi, napasnya tercekat dan ia bisa merasakan darahnya mengalir dengan mendesak ke _bawah_ sana ketika bra Sakura tergeletak di lantai. Kakashi tidak memedulikan bra-nya, sungguh, ia bahkan tidak bisa memalingkan pandangannya dari dada polos Sakura.

 _Seorang pria hanya bisa menahan apa yang ia bisa,_ batinnya lagi, _dan batasanku sudah dijebol beberapa waktu yang lalu._

"Kakashi-senpai." Sakura tersenyum, dan segala kontrol yang berusaha dikendalikan Kakashi sedari tadi lepas sudah. _Gadis ini adalah Siren, dan aku binasa._

Kakashi tidak pernah menyangka jika mereka akan sampai pada tahap ini, setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang. Tetapi ia juga tidak pernah menyangka akan mencium Sakura tadi pagi. Jadi bagaimana pun caranya Kakashi tetap mengacau.

Tapi apakah ia benar-benar bisa disalahkan? Di hadapan wanita secantik dan sepintar Sakura, salahkah dirinya jika tidak bisa menahan diri? Apalagi Sakura sama-sama menginginkan ini, dan Sakura juga yang pertama kali menginisiasi.

Kakashi bisa saja menolak tadi, tetapi ia ingat jika salah satu akar dari rasa tidak percaya dirinya adalah perasaan tidak diinginkan. Akan menjadi _blunder_ besar baginya jika menolak Sakura saat ini. Sakura sudah lama merasa jika dirinya tidak berharga, dan hal terakhir yang diinginkan Kakashi adalah melakukan hal yang sama dengan orang-orang yang membuatnya merasa demikian. Kakashi ingin membuat Sakura merasa cantik. Kakashi ingin membuat Sakura merasa dihargai sehingga ia bisa menghargai dirinya sendiri.

Setidaknya itu rencana awalnya, namun nyatanya sekarang Kakashilah yang berada sepenuhnya dalam belas kasih Sakura.

Apa yang Kakashi rencanakan berbalik memakannya sendiri, tetapi ia tidak bisa berkata jika ia keberatan.

Kakashi tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana persisnya, tetapi kini mereka berdua telah sama-sama berbaring di tempat tidur milik Sakura. Kakashi menindihnya, melarikan kecupan dan hisapan dan gigitan di leher Sakura seperti pria yang tengah dirasuki. Suara-suara kecil yang diberikan Sakura tidak melakukan apa pun selain memperbesar api hasrat di dalam dirinya. Ia begitu fokus dengan tugasnya sehingga tidak menyadari jika Sakura telah menyingkirkan jaketnya dan jemarinya kini tengah berusaha untuk membuka kancing-kancing dari kemeja Kakashi dengan tangan-tangan bergetar.

"Aku ingin merasakanmu, Senpai," kesiap Sakura di telinga Kakashi. "Lepaskan kemejamu, kumohon."

Kakashi menghentikan kegiatannya di leher Sakura dan memberinya senyuman, mengecup bibir Sakura secara polos kemudian bangkit, tanpa kesulitan melepas kancing terakhir dan melempar kemeja serta kaus dalam spandex hitamnya ke lantai.

Kini mereka sama-sama telanjang dada.

Tatapan yang diberikan Sakura kepadanya mencuri napas Kakashi saat itu juga. "Kau sangat indah, Senpai."

Kakashi ingin sekali tertawa jika saja ia tidak terlalu dalam dimakan hasrat saat ini. Seharusnya itu adalah kalimatnya.

"Kemari," Kakashi berkata serak, menarik Sakura untuk bangun dan duduk di pangkuan Kakashi. Sensasi ketika dada mereka bersentuhan terlalu intens untuk keduanya tanggung, dan keduanya mendesah. Sakura terasa sangat lembut di kulitnya, dan Kakashi tidak bisa berhenti untuk menghujani kulit di daerah tulang selangkanya dengan kecupan-kecupan basah. Tangan-tangannya sudah lama mengembara. Kakashi mengusap pinggulnya, punggungnya, kini naik ke bawah ketiak Sakura di mana pangkal payudaranya berada. Ketika Kakashi mencoba-coba memberikan pijatan pelan di sana, Sakura mendesah panjang.

 _Apanya yang bisa membuat selimut membeku?_ Pikir Kakashi ditengah benaknya yang berkabut. _Kau tidak tahu apa yang telah kau lewatkan, Kabuto. Tetapi aku bersyukur karena kau melewatkannya, sungguh._

Kakashi mendorongnya kembali ke tempat tidur, kali ini kecupannya ia larikan ke belakang telinga Sakura sementara tangan-tangannya menggantikan apa yang ia lakukan dengan mulutnya sebelumnya di dada Sakura, dan seperti apa yang diharapkan Kakashi, seluruh tubuh Sakura menggigil karena gairah.

"Kami," engah Kakashi. "Aku tidak akan pernah merasa cukup untuk menyentuhmu, Sakura-chan."

"Kalau begitu jangan berhenti."

Kakashi menciumnya lagi, kemudian turun ke leher, ke dada, ke perut sebelum berhenti di pinggul Sakura yang masih terhalang celana jinsnya, penghalang yang menentukan akan ke mana mereka setelah ini.

"Kau ingin melepas ini?" tanya Kakashi memastikan, dan Sakura mengangguk. "Oke. Cobalah untuk kembali santai," katanya sembari menarik risleting celana Sakura turun, tidak lama kemudian benda itu sudah bergabung dengan potongan pakaian lain di lantai.

Sakura memakai celana dalam katun hitam. _Imut,_ pikir Kakashi. Dan ia pun dengan segera menyingkirkannya.

Sekarang Sakura sudah sepenuhnya polos di hadapannya. Kakashi sekali lagi tersadar akan betapa cantiknya gadis ini.

"Aku akan menyentuhmu di sini." Kakashi mengecup paha dalamnya, perlahan naik dan naik. "Katakan jika kau menginginkannya, Sakura."

Karena Kakashi tidak akan melakukan apa pun yang tidak Sakura inginkan.

Tetapi jawaban Sakura adalah _"Ya!"_ yang tercekat dan terdengar lebih seperti desisan, jadi Kakashi tidak mempunyai pilihan selain patuh.

Kakashi mulai melarikan mulut dan lidahnya di kewanitaan Sakura, dan Sakura merintih dan mengejang dan mengetat hingga dirinya selesai dan kembali dari puncak, tersenyum kepada Kakashi setelahnya.

Kakashi mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sakura, sudah akan menarik selimut untuk membiarkan Sakura beristirahat ketika tangan gadis itu mencegahnya.

"Senpai, kau belum selesai."

Kakashi tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Aku bisa menyelasaikannya sendiri." Ia meringis. "Cukup izinkan aku untuk menggunakan kamar mandimu."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku ingin kau selesai di dalam tubuhku, Senpai."

Kakashi juga menginginkannya, sangat, tetapi mereka tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang.

"Tidak bisa, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak membawa persiapan. Kita tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa terlindungi apa pun." Kakashi menarik napas panjang, berharap dengan begitu rasa sakit di tubuhnya akan sedikit berkurang. "Sekarang, di mana kamar mandimu?"

Sakura tidak membeli kata-katanya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kakashi dan menarik pria itu mendekat. "Senpai, kau pikir aku ini amatiran, ya?" Ketika Kakashi mengerutkan dahi, Sakura tertawa, kemudian berbisik di telinganya. "Ada kondom di laci di samping tempat tidur, Senpai."

Sakura tersenyum, dan Kakashi mengutuk.

Ia binasa, benar-benar binasa.

* * *

Sakura bermimpi tentang padang ilalang dan langit musim panas, juga ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang di dalam ember, juga cahaya matahari yang begitu silau sehingga ia harus terpejam. Ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, ia mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, langsung berhadapan dengan dinding bercat krem tua polos.

Ia terbangun di kamar apartemennya, terbaring menyamping di sisi tempat tidur, dengan helaan napas hangat menyapu lehernya. Sepasang tangan kokoh memeluk perutnya dari belakang, dan ia merasakan dada Kakashi yang solid menempel dari kulit ke kulit dengan punggungnya. Sakura merasakan Kakashi bernapas, dadanya naik dan turun, sesekali detak jantungnya terasa. Sakura tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri ketika mengingat kegiatan mereka sebelum ini.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?" bisik Kakashi di telinganya. Jadi ia juga sudah bangun.

"Aku sedang berpikir jika aku butuh tempat tidur yang lebih besar."

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan tempat tidurmu yang ini."

Sakura menutup tawanya dengan punggung tangan. "Tempat tidurku terlalu kecil untuk berdua." Dan itu benar, kasur Sakura hanya diperuntukkan untuk satu orang dewasa. Ia sendiri takjub karena tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang jatuh selama melakukan _kegiatan_ sebelum ini.

"Itu intinya. Dengan begitu aku bisa terus menempel padamu tanpa harus mencari-cari alasan." Kakashi mempererat pelukannya sambil sesekali mengecup ujung tulang bahu Sakura.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadapi Kakashi, langsung dihadiahi senyuman setengah oleh pria itu dan hatinya dibuat menggelepar karenanya. "Aku tidak bermimpi, bukan?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir ini adalah mimpi?" Kakashi menyelipkan sejumput rambut Sakura ke telinganya.

"Karena aku pernah membayangkan saat-saat seperti ini, _bersamamu,_ tetapi ketika terbangun sisi tempat tidurku yang lain ternyata kosong?"

"Kau pernah memimpikanku?" Kakashi mengerutkan dahi, dan tatapan yang ia berikan setelahnya lebih terlihat seperti sebuah kelegaan alih-alih merasa aneh. Setelah itu ia terkekeh. "Yah, kalau begitu kita sepadan." Ia mengecup dahi Sakura. "Apakah sekarang aku terasa nyata? Atau tidak?"

"Kau terasa seperti keduanya," jawab Sakura, matanya terpejam, wajahnya ia tenggelamkan lebih dalam ke perpotongan antara leher dan bahu Kakashi. "Tetapi yang pasti kau lebih _ahli_ dari dirimu yang dari dalam mimpi."

Di sini Kakashi mau tak mau tertawa. "Terima kasih, Sakura. Aku tersanjung."

Sakura mendorong kepalanya ke belakang untuk mendongak, menatap Kakashi lekat. "Kau memanggilku Sakura, hanya Sakura, tanpa –chan."

Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau keberatan?"

Sakura menggeleng, tersenyum tulus. "Aku menyukainya. Jujur saja, aku agak tidak suka mendengarnya darimu. Rasanya seperti dianggap anak kecil, atau bukan seseorang yang setara."

"Maafkan aku, tetapi kau tahu itu peraturan rumah sakit." Kakashi menjawil pangkal hidung Sakura pelan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya terdengar seperti aku menyalahkanmu." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku menyukai bagaimana namaku terdengar jika kau yang mengucapkannya, Senpai."

"Aku akan terus memanggilmu seperti itu, hanya bila kau juga berhenti memanggilku Senpai."

Sakura mengangguk. "Hanya jika kita berada di luar rumah sakit."

Kakashi setuju. "Hanya jika kita berada di luar rumah sakit."

Hal itu membuat Sakura menyadari sebuah hal yang penting. "Jadi ini benar, kalau begitu? Maksudku, kita benar-benar bersama sekarang?"

Kakashi mengambil lengan Sakura untuk mengecup jari-jarinya. "Hanya jika kau menginginkannya." Setelah itu Kakashi menaruh kedua tangan mereka ke dadanya di mana jantungnya tertanam. "Apa kau ingin bersama denganku, Sakura? Aku ingin."

Pengakuan itu membuat belakang mata Sakura memanas. "Sungguh? Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin bersamaku?"

"Memangnya ada alasan yang membuatku tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin bersamamu?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku cengeng." Dan Sakura menangis ketika mengatakannya. "Lihat."

Kakashi tersenyum sambil mengusap air mata Sakura dari pipinya. "Itu artinya kau tidak pernah melarikan diri dari apa pun yang kaurasakan. Kau menghadapi mereka langsung, kemudian menerimanya. Karena itulah kau menangis, seperti manusia biasa lainnya. Itu adalah kekuatan, Sakura. Bukan kelemahan."

Sakura mengambil napas panjang. "Aku juga tidak tahu malu. Aku memaksakan diriku kepadamu tadi untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Aku tidak seperti perempuan lain yang manis dan penyabar."

Kakashi menyeringai. "Kau tahu aku tidak mengeluh. Aku sama-sama menikmatinya denganmu." Setelah itu ekspresinya melembut ketika melanjutkan, "Aku tidak punya masalah dengan perempuan yang pasif dan menyerahkan sepenuhnya kontrol kepada partnernya jika sudah menyangkut seks, tetapi aku lebih menyukai perempuan yang bisa mengambil inisiatif dan tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Aku ingin merasakan partnerku hidup—aku _butuh_ merasakan partnerku hidup dan sama antusiasnya denganku, karena itu artinya aku bercinta dengan manusia yang sama-sama bernapas, sama-sama berhasrat, sama-sama menginginkan apa yang aku inginkan, bukan boneka yang bisa seenaknya kugunakan." Kakashi menangkup pipi Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, memaku tatapan mereka lekat-lekat. "Dengar, Sakura. Seks bukanlah perbuatan dosa. Seks adalah salah satu cara manusia untuk menyampaikan emosi semenjak mereka diciptakan, seks adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak cara untuk menyampaikan cinta. Seks adalah kebutuhan jasmani—dan di beberapa kesempatan, rohani—laki-laki dan perempuan sama-sama berhak menginginkannya. Tidak ada yang memalukan jika perempuan yang pertama kali menginisiasi seks, bila ada yang berkata sebaliknya kau boleh mengebiri mereka."

Tawa Sakura terdengar pecah karena di saat yang bersamaan ia juga terisak. "Di kehidupan sebelumnya aku pastilah orang suci karena sekarang aku dianugerahi pria semengagumkan dirimu." Sakura menyentuh pelipis Kakashi, kemudian turun ke bekas luka yang melintang dari mata ke pipinya. Kakashi menahannya untuk tetap di sana dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak perlu bertemu dengan dirimu di kehidupan sebelumnya untuk melihat seperti apa dirimu yang sebenarnya." Kakashi menatapnya seolah ia benar-benar memujanya, dan hati sakura berdenyut sakit karena haru. "Kau adalah perempuan paling luar biasa yang pernah kutemui. Kau sangat tulus dan peduli, aku melihatnya ketika kau memperlakukan pasien-pasienmu. Kau mempunyai hati yang besar dan empati, aku melihatnya setiap kali kau menatap Naruto. Kau selalu mementingkan orang lain dari pada dirimu sendiri, terbukti ketika kau lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Shizune daripada sibuk tersanjung karena telah dipuji Kurenai tadi pagi."

Sakura berkedip. "Aku dipuji Kurenai-senpai?"

Kakashi mengecup pipi Sakura besar-besar. "Lihat? Kau bahkan tidak sadar jika kau telah dipuji. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu hal baik atau buruk."

Sakura tertawa geli ketika Kakashi menyapukan bibirnya ke kulit lehernya dan meniup ciuman bluberi di sana, seperti kepada anak kecil. "Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak sadar, satu-satunya yang kupikirkan saat itu hanyalah keselamatan Shizune-senpai dan bayinya. Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu kepada mereka."

"Tetapi mereka baik-baik saja. Dan kau berada di sini, dalam rangkulanku. Jadi aku tidak bisa meminta yang lebih dari ini."

Kali ini Sakura yang mencium Kakashi, dan tidak perlu waktu lama bagi tubuh mereka untuk mendapatkan percikan gairah itu kembali.

Tidak ada perbincangan atau momen-momen lembut setelahnya, karena hari hampir sore dan Kakashi mempunyai kehidupan lain selain Sakura. Ia mencemaskan Naruto. Kakashi bergegas menggunakan kamar mandi Sakura dan berniat untuk pulang setelahnya. Ketika Kakashi membersihkan diri di sana, Sakura duduk sendirian di pinggir tempat tidur, polos tanpa pakaian. Menghiraukan suara kecil dan gelap dalam dirinya, Sakura membiarkan dirinya merasa bahagia setelah sekian lama ia lupa bagaimana rasanya.

Sama seperti apa yang telah dikatakan Kakashi, ia tidak bisa meminta lebih dari ini.

* * *

 _Aku harap Sakura ada di rumah, hari ini adalah jatah liburnya,_ pikir Ino, ketika dirinya dan Hinata keluar dari statsiun dan mulai berjalan menuju kompleks apartemen Sakura. _Tidak, Sakura pasti ada di rumah, dia tidak mempunyai pacar dan malas jalan keluar sendirian. Aku harap kali ini ia tidak mengurung diri di kamar dan tidur seharian seperti orang depresi._

Terkadang Ino tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap Sakura, sahabatnya seolah bersikeras jika hidupnya ditakdirkan menyedihkan dan menyerah untuk mencari kebahagiaan semenjak ia putus dengan pacar terakhirnya sembilan bulan yang lalu. Ino tidak pernah menyukai Kabuto semenjak pertama kali Sakura mengenalkan mereka, katakanlah karena instingnya menyuruhnya untuk demikian, dan insting Ino selalu benar. Ketika mereka putus, Ino tidak menyangkal jika ia merasa senang.

Tetapi Ino tidak menyangka jika setelahnya Sakura akan mengganti program residensinya secara tiba-tiba. Ino mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat formulir pengajuan masa intern dari rumah sakit yang diperuntukkan untuknya, melihat pilihan _Emergency Room_ di sana, padahal sebelumnya Sakura sudah yakin jika ia akan mengajukan diri sebagai pengaplikan di bagian kardiologi. Walaupun tidak satu jurusan, tetapi mereka satu universitas ketika kuliah di Miyazaki dulu dan menjadi teman dekat di sana. Waktu yang mereka lewati bersama cukup untuk membuat Ino mengenal kepribadian Sakura dengan sangat baik.

Ino benar-benar dibuat kaget ketika beberapa hari setelah ia diputuskan Kabuto, Sakura datang kepadanya dan berkata jika ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya jatuh cinta lagi. Bahwa ia sudah menyerah untuk mencari pasangan hidup, memutuskan untuk melajang hingga mati dan mendedikasikan seluruh hidupnya kepada karirnya. Ino hanya tertawa ketika mendengarnya, menganggap Sakura hanya membual. Tetapi kini ketika sembilan bulan telah berlalu dan Sakura mulai terlihat serius dengan sumpahnya dan menjadi seorang _workaholic_ sejati, mau tidak mau Ino menjadi khawatir.

Mungkin perempuan lain bisa mengambil keputusan sebesar itu dan masih bisa merasa bahagia setelahnya, tetapi Sakura tidak.

Sakura adalah perempuan yang tidak pernah menyembunyikan emosi dan perasaannya. Ia terlahir sebagai seorang pencinta. Ia bisa mencintai hal yang paling sepele. Ia bisa bertahan tanpa dicintai, tetapi tidak bisa hidup tanpa mencintai. Sakura terlahir sebagai seseorang yang penuh welas asih. Ia akan jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi, dan itu membuatnya menyedihkan seperti saat ini. Sakura tidak akan bisa menekan perasaan dan emosinya, dan Ino tidak tahu apakah itu adalah kelebihan atau justru kelemahannya. Yang jelas Sakura akan menjadi semakin menyedihkan jika hidup sendiri, dan satu-satunya harapan untuknya adalah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Tetapi sepertinya di masa lalu Sakura pernah dikutuk, karena ia tidak pernah menemukan orang yang tepat.

Ino akan menertawakannya jika saja keadaannya tidak seserius ini.

Pada akhirnya Ino tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan kepada Sakura. Hidup melajang tidak cocok untuknya, berkali-kali jatuh ke pelukan lelaki berengsek juga bukan pilihan yang lebih baik.

Mungkin Sakura benar, sahabatnya terlahir menyedihkan.

"Ino-chan, apa tidak sebaiknya kita mengabari Sakura-chan dulu kalau kita akan berkunjung? Siapa tahu dia tidak ada di rumah."

Ino menggeleng kepada Hinata. "Dia pasti ada di rumah, tenang saja, Hinata-chan. Dia tidak punya pacar, dan satu-satunya temannya adalah kita. Dan kau tahu sendiri jika dia tidak suka keluar sendirian."

Hinata tersenyum. "Aku harap begitu, aku tidak mau keik yang kita beli menjadi sia-sia nanti."

Ino mengangguk, hari ini mereka membawa camilan serba cokelat untuk Sakura mengingat sahabat mereka sangat terobsesi dengan rasa itu.

"Aku harap Sakura-chan baik-baik saja, aku belum mendengar kabar darinya sejak seminggu terakhir. Semoga dia tidak terlalu memaksakan dirinya di rumah sakit."

Mengetahui tabiat buruk sahabatnya, Ino tidak akan menaruh harapannya tinggi-tinggi.

Terkhir kali Ino berbincang lama dengan Sakura adalah tiga minggu yang lalu, dan itu pun lewat telepon. Saat itu Sakura terdengar sangat bersemangat ketika menceritakan tentang Senpai baru yang bergabung dengan timnya untuk mengganti perawat yang sedang cuti. Ino tidak terlalu memperhatikannya karena dirinya terlalu terdistraksi oleh apa yang dilakukan mulut Sai terhadap tubuhnya. Sakura meneriakinya dan menutup telepon dengan paksa ketika sadar jika Ino berbicara dengannya sambil melakukan seks, memanggil Ino pengkhianat.

Ia masih ingin tertawa jika mengingatnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka telah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Sakura. Ino memiliki kunci cadangannya sehingga ia tidak perlu memencet bel dan langsung masuk ke ruang tamu.

Apa yang dilihatnya di sana tidak membuatnya terkesan.

Ino melihat kamisol dan switer merah muda yang dibeli Sakura bersamanya dan Hinata tercecer di lantai, pikiran pertama yang melintas adalah sisi pemalas Sakura kambuh dan ia melewatkan jadwal untuk mencuci baju. Ia mendesah lelah dan mulai memungut potongan-potongan pakaian itu satu per satu. Namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika ia mengangkat switer rajut yang sudah Sakura klaim sebagai pakaian kesayangannya.

Di bagian yang seharusnya menutupi perut, Ino bisa melihat bercak darah yang cukup besar, dan benaknya lari ke kemungkinan terburuk.

Ada yang melukai Sakura. Sakura melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Ino-chan!" Di sebelahnya Hinata terkesiap ketika melihat switer itu juga, wajahnya memucat. "Tidak, Sakura-chan—tidak mungkin."

Ino segera berdiri dan melesat menyebrangi ruang tamu untuk menyasar pintu kamar Sakura. Jantungnya berpacu kencang karena rasa takut. Tetapi di tengah jalan kakinya tersangkut sesuatu dan Ino mengutuk sebelum mengangkat benda sialan yang hampir membuatnya jatuh. Ino tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa ketika ia mengangkat sebuah bra hitam berenda.

 _Bra,_ pikirnya, _apa yang dilakukan sebuah bra di sini?_

Jauh di dalam benaknya Ino tahu alasan mengapa sebuah bra bisa terdampar di sini, tetapi noda darah di switer Sakura membuatnya terlalu panik untuk bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu dengan benar. Ia sudah akan membuka pintu kamar Sakura (mendobraknya, jika perlu) dan sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk melihat pemandangan terburuk tetapi pintu kamar mandi Sakura terlebih dahulu terbuka, dan seseorang yang hanya bisa digambarkan oleh benaknya yang kacau sebagai dewa seks yang habis mandi melangkah keluar.

"Sakura, apa kau punya sesuatu yang bisa kugunakan untuk mencukur? Silet pun tidak apa-apa—" kemudian dirinya dan pria yang bertelanjang dada _(dan dadanya bagus,_ pikir Ino, _kekar dan berotot seperti ukiran patung Dyonisus)_ bertatapan. Ino bersyukur karena setidaknya pria ini mengenakan celana, walaupun sebagian besar kulit di pinggulnya masih bisa terlihat _(Holy titties!_ Ino yang di dalam meliur. _Mimpi apa aku semalam sehingga bisa melihat barang bagus?)_ "Uh," katanya, terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan Ino. "Halo?"

"Tunggu sebentar, Kakashi, aku ke sana—INO?!"

Ino dengan susah payah berhenti menganga dan melirik Sakura di sampingnya, gadis itu hanya mengenakan T-shirt yang hampir tidak menutupi pangkal pahanya. Perlahan pemahaman datang kepadanya, tetapi ia tetap tidak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang koheren.

Ino melirik Hinata, gadis malang itu terlihat tidak bisa bernapas di hadapan pria seksi berambut keperakan ini.

"Oh, hai, Sakura. Kupikir seseorang sudah menusukmu dan kau terbaring dan berdarah di suatu tempat," kata Ino setelah pikirannya kembali utuh, kemudian menyeringai. "Tetapi sepertinya kau memang sudah ditusuk, hanya saja caranya lain."

"Hah?" Wajah Sakura merah menyala. "Apa maksudmu, Ino-babi?"

"Kami pikir seseorang telah melukaimu, Sakura-chan! Atau kau melukai dirimu sendiri." Hinata mengambil switer berdarah itu dari tangan Ino dan menunjukkannya kepada Sakura, setelah itu ia kembali melihat pria itu dan merona hebat. "Syu-syukurlah bukan itu yang terjadi."

"Itu bukan darahku, Hinata-chan. Tenanglah."

Kemudian pria itu tertawa, tawanya dalam dan terdengar menyenangkan. "Kupikir kita harus lebih _rapi_ setelah ini, Sakura. Tidak boleh melepas pakaian di luar kamar."

Dan Sakura dibuat merona hebat olehnya.

Ino memutuskan jika ia menyukai pria ini.

"Maafkan kelancangan kami." Ino berkata, tidak berhenti menyeringai. "Sepertinya kami datang di waktu yang tidak tepat dan menginterupsi sesuatu yang penting. Kami akan segera pulang."

"Ah, tidak perlu. _Sesuatu yang pentingnya_ sudah selesai dan aku sedang bersiap untuk kembali ke rumah sakit. Teman-teman Sakura, kutebak?"

Ino mengangguk. "Ino Yamanaka, dan ini Hinata Hyuuga. Tadinya kami ingin memberi _Sakura-chan_ kami yang tersayang kejutan, namun sepertinya malah kami yang dibuat terkejut."

"Ah, aku minta maaf untuk itu." Pria itu terkekeh. "Kakashi Hatake. Senang berjumpa dengan kalian, Nona-Nona."

"Apa kau adalah pacarnya Sakura, Hatake-san?"

Sakura memekik, "INO!" yang dengan mulus ia hiraukan.

"Pertanyaan itu biar Sakura saja yang menjawab." Kakashi tersenyum, kemudian menatap Sakura dengan mata yang berkilat jahil. "Sakura, cintaku, _the apple of my eyes,_ apa kau membawa pencukur yang kuminta?"

Ah, Ino benar-benar menyukai pria ini.

"Kakashi, tolong jangan lagi menyemangati Ino." Sakura memutar bola mata, namun Ino tahu sahabatnya mati-matian menahan senyuman. "Ini." Ia menyerahkan pencukurnya kepada Kakashi.

"Terima kasih." Kakashi mengecup pipi Sakura, dan Ino ingin memekik kegirangan saat itu juga. "Yamanaka-san, Hyuuga-san, jika kalian tidak keberatan aku harus bercukur dulu."

"Ambil waktu sesukamu, Hatake-san."

Ketika Kakashi menghilang lagi, Ino mengambil lengan Sakura dan menggiringnya ke sofa. "Kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku, Jidat."

"Penjelasan apa?"

"Oh, banyak," jawab Ino. "Pertama-tama, jelaskan bagaimana rasanya seks dengan pria itu."

Ino menyeringai ketika Sakura mengerang.

Kakashi Hatake tidak tinggal lama dengan mereka. Ia langsung keluar dari apartemen begitu selesai berpakaian. Ino melihat Sakura mengantarnya ke pintu depan, keduanya berbagi sebuah ciuman dalam dan berkata akan saling menghubungi nanti malam sebelum Kakashi pergi. Ino menyaksikan mereka sambil tersenyum. Sakura terlihat begitu bahagia, itu yang paling penting. Kakashi pun terlihat sudah tersihir sepenuhnya oleh Sakura. Mereka saling mencintai, Ino bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Mereka pasangan yang cocok, dan Ino merasa bahagia untuk keduanya. Ia bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan Sakura untuk sejenak.

Ia hanya bisa berharap jika Sakura tidak akan mengacau kali ini.

* * *

 **End notes:**

AAAAAAAAAAA ingin mengelinding huhuhu, ini pertama kalinya saya bikin smut yang seperti ini. Nulis smut itu sulit, dan ini alasan kenapa update-nya ngaret lol

Semoga smut-nya nggak awkward bin aneh. Duh, salut sama author yang bisa lancar bikin smut, ya, _I'm such a prudish O(-_

Dan semoga yang seperti ini tidak melanggar guideline rating FFn, saya nggak terlalu ngeh smut yang tidak eksplisit itu seperti apa. Tapi kalaupun melanggar fanfiksi ini juga saya crosspost ke AO3 (username-nya sama: **clarione** ) jadi nanti kalau akhirnya harus diedit teman-teman bisa membaca yang non-edit di sana.

Saatnya untuk balas review di chapter kemarin. \o/

 **Icce99** : Terima kasih buat reviewnya, ini sudah lanjut.

 **Eirien Fu** : aku the udah bales review di messenger kan ya? Tapi gapapa kubales lagi di sini teehee because baca review dari Fu bikin aku semangat dan akhirnya bisa nyelesain chapter ini despite my struggle with writing smut lolololol. Semoga Chapter ini juga menghibur ya, dan smutnya ga terlalu awkward lololololol

 **Kenma Plisetsky** : hehe, perasaan mereka sudah terungkap ya dan langsung nganu/oy. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya.

 **song hye kyo** dan **sylvaa** : sudah apdet, terima kasih untuk reviewnya.

 **AmmaAyden** : terima kasih untuk suntikan selamatnya, ini mereka udah jadian heheheh kalau nikah kita lihat aja nanti :3

 **pbalqisf** : aaaaaa terima kasih buat compliment-nya, duh aku jadi mesem-mesem sendiri bacanya hehe. Soal kalimat yang susah di mengerti, bisa tunjukkin yang mana?

 **xandraxu** : halo, ketemu lagi. Terima kasih sudah review ya. Oh, ya, soal kata sama ejaan yang salah, bisa ditunjukkan yang mana?

 **Wowwohgeegee** : aih, aku juga mau lah dinikahin cowok macam kakashi (kalau ada). Terima kasih untuk reviewnya.

 **Shawdonia Hawkweed:** yep, ada heheh. Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya. Kamu mahasiswa kedokteran kah? Atau sudah dokter? Aku baca review dan saran kamu soal ekstremitas sakit di chapter 2 kemarin, dan sekarang sedang diedit. Makasih banyak, lho. Boleh minta komentarnya soal scene persalinan di chap ini? Aku jujur nggak terlalu dalam risetnya soal ini lolol/nangis. Ah, The Window. Aku juga baca fanfic itu dan memang sedikit terinspirasi dari sana. Semoga nggak bikin masalah ya, heheheh.

 **Guest:** thank you so muuuuuch, ah andai kamu login.

 **chacha:** chacha darling, andai kamu login hiks asdfghjkl jujur pas baca review kamu aku terharu sampai nangis huhu, bikin semangat tauk :') chapter ini kudedikasikan buat kamu, semoga suka ya. Btw lagi di Poland? Sekolah, ya? Terima kasih banyaaaaaaaak untuk review-reviewnya x'D

 **CEKBIOAURORAN** : hai, terima kasih untuk reviewnya. Chapter ini bikin meleleh gak? :3

 **KanonAiko:** aaaah, susah juga sih ya kalau memang rumit. Tapi jalan ceritanya sudah saya tentukan sampai tamat dan cara menulis saya nggak bisa begitu aja diubah, jadi mungkin akan agak susah kalau harus 'dibikin' ringan? Maaf sekali ceritanya nggak bisa bikin kamu menikmati, tapi ya itu kalau harus mengubah juga rasanya sulit. Tetapi makasih sudah mau baca dan review xD

 **Ana:** sudah apdet ya, terima kasih sudah mereview.

 **Pippipoppo:** aaaaaaa thank you, reviewnya bikin aku blushing hehe. Sudah apdet, semoga suka ya xD

 **aumu07aida** : thank you!

 **Nurulita as Lita-san** : itu Kabuto :3 hayo ngarepnya siapa?

 **Last Melodya** : hai hid, seperti biasa review dari kamu bikin aku senyum-senyum gaje lololololol aku ndak bisa bikin naruto jadi orang ketiga, ndak tega :'( btw soal koreksiannya juga makasih ya heheh yang lainnya sudah kuedit kecuali yang napas, aku tanya ke beta-ku katanya napas juga bener, sih, jadi ya semoga gak keberatan aku buat sementara (sampai fix dapat yang benar) pakai napas alih-alih nafas ya. Thank you, love you. Kemarin teh sempet denger hidya sakit? Sudah sembuh?

Mau ngaku, kayaknya fanfik ini akan lebih dari 5 chapter heheheheheh tapi akan saya usahakan selesai hingga tamat. Do'akan semoga saya dikasih waktu sama kesehatan supaya bisa menamatkan fanfik ininya nggak lama-lama amat, ya, lol

Terima kasih banyak sudah mengikuti sampai sini. Kesan, pesan, kritik, dan sarannya saya tunggu, lho. Dan please jangan nanya kapan apdet atau nyuruh apdet kilat, ya, soalnya saya juga punya kegiatan lain di luar menulis fanfiksi (saya sudah kerja xD), jadi waktu untuk nulisnya juga terbatas.

Salam,

clarione

* * *

Distosia Bahu _**[Shoulder Dystocia]:** _ komplikasi dalam proses melahirkan ketika bahu bayi tidak bisa lewat kanal melahirkan karena kanal melahirkannya terlalu kecil

Episiotomi: prosedur memotong sedikit daerah labia untuk mempermudah keluarnya bayi.


End file.
